Can't Stay Away From You
by kaydducky
Summary: After Mr. Shue's failed wedding, Santana and Quinn can't seem to stay away from each other. Now that they are back together, can they survive what the world throws at them? or will they crash and burn? Quinntana. (This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me)
1. The Long Wait

Quinntana FanFiction: Cant Stay Away From You

Chapter 1: The Long Wait

Its been two months since Mr. Sheuster's failed Valentines wedding happened. Since Quinn and Santana last saw each other. The blonde and the brunette have been constantly texting each other ever since they parted ways that morning. From goodmorning texts to goodnight texts. Quinn just finished taking one of her finals at Yale when she feels her phone vibrate. She pulls it out and sees a text from Santana.

_"Hey Q! Spring break is coming up and i was wondering if you'd like to come up here and relax for a while. I miss you and i really want to spend some time with you.."_

Quinn really missed Santana too. Who would have known that that one night with each other would lead to something more. The blonde was hoping to suprise the brunette by showing up in New York without warning. Thinking it's a good idea to show up unexpectedley, Quinn decides to lie.

_"Hey San! I really miss you too and i would love to come up there and be with you...but I've been falling behind in school and i was planning to spend my break catching up and studying ..."_

Santana had no idea that Quinn was going to New York with or without an invitation.

_"Omg Fabray. You're such a bookworm. Thats such and awesome way to spend your spring break." _Santana responded. Quinn rolled her eyes at the sarcastic tone in the text.

_"Whatever Lopez. If you were here, you probably won't even last a full semester."_ Replied Quinn. Smirking at the thought that she knew she was right.

_"I would come up with a comeback but we both know thats so true. Anyway, i gotta go Fabray. Think about it. Text you later. XOXO." _Replied Santana.

What Santana doesnt know was that Quinn already made up her mind. She was taking the first train to New York right after her last exam of the week.

Even if Quinn was drunk that night in the hotel room, she still remembers everything that happened. The way Santana made her breathe hitch by kissing the pulse point on her neck. The way their tongues battled for dominance in a passionate kiss until the lack of breathe made them stop, only to start kissing once they regained enough air again. The way the moonlight exaggerated the beauty of tan skin moving against pale. They made love that night. The smell of their perfume lingering around them. No dirty talk. Just the sound of heavy breathing and quiet whispers of love. Hazel and brown eyes full of lust and attraction towards one another. Quinn somehow knew at that point, she was in love with the one and only, Santana Lopez. No matter how hard Quinn tried, she couldn't get rid of the brunette in her head. The blonde thought she might actually die if she didn't get to see her soon.

* * *

Quinn spent the night packing her luggage in excitement due to the fact she gets to see the girl she's in love with. The blonde heads to her classes to take her last few finals before she's free. Once she finishes her last final, she rushes out of the classroom and goes straight for her dorm. She runs in and grabs her bags barely able to wait any longer. She hurries to the train station. The blonde sitting on a bench, unable to sit still, waiting for her train to arrive.

_"Will the passengers for the train ride to New York please start boarding..."_ says a lady over the intercom. Quinn basically ran into the train smiling like a little kid as she sits down.

* * *

A/N Please review and tell me what you think. The only information I have of New York is what I have read in other stories so I have no clue what its like there. I also need ideas on what to make the next chapters on if you want me to continue this. Thanks for reading!


	2. Finally

Quinntana FanFiction: Cant Stay Away From You

Chapter 2: Finally

The train ride to New York felt so long that Quinn was already pacing waiting for the train to come to a stop. Once the doors opened, she hopped off and went straight to the first flower shop she saw. She bought a small bouquet for Santana before walking towards their loft. Quinn's heart beating faster and faster the closer she got to the door. The blonde hesitated before knocking on the metal sliding door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"_I got it!" _She heard Rachel's voice behind the door. The shorter brunette's eyes going wide as she slid the door back.

_"Quinn! What are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't make it" _asked Rachel.

_"I lied because I wanted to surprise Santana!" _said Quinn.

_"Rach! Who's at the door..." _asked Santana as she walked out of the bathroom. Her brown eyes going wide like a deer in headlights once she makes eye contact with the blonde.

Quinn dropped her loaded bag as Santana ran towards her. Santana practically lifted the blonde off the ground as she hugged her tightly. Santana pulled Quinn into a long passionate kiss while she still held onto the bouquet of flowers behind her. They both pulled back when Rachel acknowledged herself by clearing her throat.

_"You guys look so cute together!" _Rachel squealed after just witnessing the passionate exchange. The blonde and brunette both blushed at the statement. Rachel excused herself to give them both privacy and went into her section of the loft.

_"These are for you" _said Quinn as she handed over the bouquet to Santana. Her cheeks turning a darker shade of pink as she waited for the brunette to take the flowers.

_"Thanks Q, thats really thoughtful of you!" _said Santana. She kissed Quinn on the cheeck before she made her way to the kitchen. She found a vase for it and filled it up with water. Santana grabbed Quinn's things and tossed it onto her bed in her section of the apartment. They both made their way to the couch fingers entwined.

_"So what do you want to do tonight?" _asked Santana.

_"It's kinda late and I'm pretty tired. Can we just order Chinese and have a movie night?"_ said Quinn.

_"Sure we can. Why don't you go and choose a movie while I tell Rachel our plan. Kurt will be home soon so I'll order for him too."_ said Santana.

_"Sounds good." _replied Quinn before pecking Santana's lips as she goes to pick a movie. As Quinn walked away, Santana cant help but stare at the way Quinn sways here hips as she walks away. Quinn turns around and catches Santana.

_"Like what you see Lopez?" _asked Quinn as she winked at Santana.

Santana blushes when she realizes she has been caught, _"Maybe."_

_"Well, you arent gonna get any."_ replied Quinn. Teasing Santana on purpose.

Santana huffs out a disappointed breath and pouts. _"Booo." _Santana replies. Quinn lets out a small chuckle at the pouting Latina before she goes back to picking the movie.

Santana orders the food and makes her way to Rachel's section.

_"Hey Rach, me and Q are having a movie night. I ordered all of us Chinese if you want to join us."_ said Santana.

_"Sure. Kurt should be-" _Rachel was cut off when the loft door opened and entered the subject of her sentence.

_"Here he is. Kurt, do you want to join us for movie night? Santana already ordered Chinese."_ asked Rachel.

_"Yeah. I could use a break tonight."_ replied Kurt. They made their way to the couch when Kurt saw a certain blonde.

_"Quinn! You're here! What time did you arrive?" _squealed Kurt as she embraced him in a hug.

_"Not that long ago actually. But it's nice to see you again Kurt." _said Quinn.

The food soon arrived and they all dug in and settled themselves around the tv. Kurt and Rachel sat on one end of the couch while Quinn was snuggled up against Santana on the other.

As Quinn watched the movie, Santana couldn't help but look at Quinn's features. The way her hair flows perfectly around her face. The way her eyes wrinkle a litte when she smiles. The way her nose scrunches up when she laughs. Santana mentally scolds herself for not noticing all of this earlier. She is falling. Falling deeply in love with Quinn Fabray. Even though their relationship isn't officially labeled yet, Santana wants to call Quinn hers. She suddenly comes up with a plan tomorrow that the blonde will not be expecting to happen.

Halfway through the movie, Quinn and Santana fall asleep tangled up with each other. Kurt and Rachel were still awake so they added pillows and blankets to the couch to make them comfortable.

_"They really make the perfect couple." _said Kurt quietly while they both stood there staring at them.

_"Yeah. They're like the same person. Both stubborn but caring." _said Rachel.

_"Got that right. I've never really seen Santana this happy with anyone else besides Brittany." _said Kurt.

_"Yeah, me too. Quinn got her whipped." _replies Rachel.

_"I can hear you two and if you don't shut up right now, Im gonna go all Lima Heights on your fairy little asses." _threatened Santana who kept her eyes closed while she talked.

The two NYADA students gasped in shock and said goodnight as they both ran to their sections. Scared that the Latina might come after them.

Santana smiled at the fact that the two were still scared of her. But she also didnt want to admit that she was indeed whipped by Quinn.

For the first time in weeks, Santana and Quinn both felt content and happy as they slept in each other's arms once again.

* * *

A/N Please review and tell me what you guys think. Im also open to any new ideas so let me know and i might add in those ideas later on. Thanks for reading!


	3. Officially Mine

Quinntana FanFiction: Cant Stay Away From You

Chapter 3: Officially Mine

Santana woke up to the sound of the metal door of their loft closing shut. She remembered that Kurt and Rachel had classes today. She smiled at that fact because she will be alone with Quinn the whole time. Today was the day Santana was going to make Quinn her girlfriend. She's going to make the whole day revolve around Quinn. To start the day off, she decided to make breakfast for them.

She carefully untangled herself from Quinn's grip and replaced her body with a pillow. She tiptoed quietly to the kitchen, trying not to make a lot of noise.

She sees a note on the refrigerator saying, _"Behave yourselves and dont break anything." _Santana couldnt help but laugh at what her friends assume they were going to do.

She started the coffee machine and started to make pancakes. She remembers how Quinn absolutely loves bacon so she cooks more than enough for both of them. As Santana finishes the rest of the pancakes, she hears a loud yawn and shuffling of feet coming towards the kitchen. Santana started pouring a cup of coffee as the blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's waist.

_"Morning." _said Quinn. Her voice sounded a little hoarse from just waking up.

_"Morning. I made you a cup of coffee and breakfast so relax and sit down." _replied Santana after kissing Quinn on the cheek.

Santana and Quinn sat across from each other. Quinn immediatley dug into her pancakes and bacon. Santana watched Quinn as she ate. She payed more attention to the blonde instead of her own breakfast. Quinn noticed that Santana was looking at her and started to blush slightly.

_"Why are you staring at me?" _asked Quinn.

Santana was taken back because she didnt realize Quinn noticed her staring.

_"I-It's just that..." _Santana started.

_"That what?" _asked Quinn. Arching an eyebrow, encouraging Santana to continue.

_"That you look cute with your hair messsed up and I think you're adorable when you eat hungrily." _Santana admitted.

Quinn got up and sat in Santana's lap. _"Aww San, thanks. I think you look cute too."_ said Quinn, placing a small kiss on her lips.

They finished their breakfast and decided to clean around the loft a little. Though they didnt get much done because a tickle war was started by Santana. Santana would tickle Quinn and then runaway and hide. When she thought the coast was clear, Quinn would sneak up and tickle Santana back. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter and squeals, they both gave up.

Santana decided it was time to continue with her plan, so she took a shower first while Quinn continued cleaning. She wore black jeans and a white blouse with a leather jacket over it. It was Quinn's turn to shower. While she showered, Santana made reservations at a fancy restaurant and quickly ran to a nearby store to buy a fake rose. Santana bought a fake rose because she was planning to keep it in her bag until it was time to use it. And it would last way longer than a real one.

Quinn came out of the bathroom dressed in a simple, light dress. Santana's jaw dropped because everytime she looks at Quinn, she seems to always get more and more beautiful.

They gathered their things and left the loft. Santana took Quinn shopping to many different and unique stores all around New York.

By the time they finished their little adventure, it was around 7:00 pm. Santana took Quinn to the fancy restaurant and ordered their dinner. They took their time eating and talking. Santana insisted that she pay for the bill and they exited the restaurant.

Since the restaurant was close to Central Park, they decided to take a walk. Santana saw Quinn shiver lightly as they sat down on a bench near a small pond.

_"You seem cold. Here, take my jacket." _said Santana as she took off her jacket and placed it over Quinn's shoulders.

_"Thanks San." _said Quinn. Smiling at Santana for the kind gesture.

_"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while.." _Santana started.

_"What is it?" _asked Quinn curiously.

Santana took the rose out and held it in front of the blonde.

_"Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?" _asked Santana nervously.

_"I thought I was already your girlfriend?" _Quinn teased.

_"So is that a yes?" _Santana asked.

_"Of course. I would love to be your girlfriend, Santana." _answered Quinn.

Quinn took the rose as Santana cupped both of her cheeks and pulled her in for a meaningful kiss. That kiss was their first kiss as an official couple. That kiss expressed the love they felt for each other. That kiss showed that they can trust each other. That kiss wasn't just any kiss. It was perfect and they will remember it forever.

It was freezing out so they decided to head back to the loft. When they got there, Kurt and Rachel were eating dinner.

_"Where were you guys?" _asked Rachel.

_"Santana and I went on a little date. I am now officially her girlfriend_." replied Quinn. Making Santana smile at the fact that she is out and open about their relationship.

_"Thats great!" _squealed Kurt as he got up and hugged the two.

_"Yeah. Congrats!" _said Rachel. Her smile was not reaching her eyes. That was weird, thought Santana. But she brushed it off thinking it was a long day at NYADA.

_"Thanks guys. Me and San are gonna go to bed now. Goodnight." _said Quinn.

They headed towards Santana's section in the loft.

They both got changed into their pyjamas and climed into bed. Quinn placed the rose on the bedside table and immediatly snuggled up into Santana's side.

_"I love you" _said Santana.

_"I love you too" _said Quinn.

They shared another deep kiss. Santana sighed happily at the fact that this day went better than what was planned in her head. She can officially call Quinn hers. With that thought, Santana fell asleep with tanned arms tangled with pale.

* * *

A/N What do you think will happen next? Thanks for all of the positive reviews. I really appreciate them. Please review and submit ideas. It would really help. Thanks for reading!


	4. What Are You Hiding?

Quinntana Fanfiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 4: What Are You Hiding?

When Rachel woke up, she found everyone just lounging around the living room watching another movie. It was around 12:00 in the afternoon. She wasn't surprised that she woke up late. She stayed up crying her eyes out. But everyone else didnt know that.

_"Morning sleeping hobbit" _teased Santana.

_"Please Santana. Not now." _replied Rachel. Not even looking up as she made her way to the kitchen. _"What was that about?" _thought Santana.

_"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed." _mumbled Santana quietly so Rachel didnt hear her. Rachel just rolled her eyes at Santana's comment. She slowly prepared a sandwhich to fill her empty stomach. Instead of joining the others, she sat alone at the dining table.

_"Is she okay?" _Quinn asked quietly. Kurt and Santana just shrugged as they wondered the same thing.

_"I'll go check on her." _offered Kurt. He got up from his spot and walked towards the kitchen where the quiet brunette sat. He sat in front of her and just watched. _"What's wrong?" _asked Kurt.

Rachel just stared at her half finished sandwhich. She sighed deeply. _"I dont want to talk about it." _repliedRachel. Her voice filled with absolutely no emotion.

_"Come on Rach. You can tell me anything. Im here for you." _said Kurt.

Rachel wanted to tell him but she couldn't when the other two were around.

_"I'll text it to you later"_ said Rachel once she finished her sandwhich. She got up and went straight to her section. Not even bothering to look at the confused faces of her roommates. Kurt got up and returned to his spot in the living room.

_"What did she say?" _asked Santana.

_"She didn't tell me. She didn't want to talk about it" _replied Kurt.

This wasn't like Rachel. It wasn't like her to not even tell Kurt what was wrong. Santana wondered what could be bothering Rachel so much. Was it because of Quinn? It couldnt be, Santana thought. Or could it? Santana had to figure out what was wrong.

Kurt held tightly to his phone. Checking the screen every minute to see if Rachel texted him yet. No messages.

Kurt was about to fall asleep when his phone suddenly vibrated. He almost jumped out of the chair he was sitting on. He saw Rachel's name and for some reason, he was scared at what the text said. Kurt read the short simple text and his whole body froze in shock. His eyes wide, mouth slightly open and skin paler than normal.

_"Kurt, you look like you saw a ghost. Are you okay?" _asked Quinn.

Kurt was brought back to reality at Quinn's voice. _"Uh..yeah. I need to use the bathroom" _replied Kurt. He quickly made his way to the bathroom. He read the three words over and over again before he washed his face with water. He quietly exited the bathroom and ran into Rachel's section making sure the two lovers didnt see him.

_"Are you serious Rachel?" _asked Kurt quietly. Rachel was too depressed to answer so she just nodded.

_"Why didnt you tell me earlier?" _asked Kurt.

_"Its because I was scared of what you would think. I shouldnt be feeling like this. It doesnt matter anymore anyway." _replied Rachel.

_"You know you can trust me Rachel." _replied Kurt as he hugged the brunette.

_"I know. But i thought I could handle it and forget about it but its too much. Its too much to see them together." _said Rachel as she started to cry.

After crying for what felt like an hour, Rachel fell asleep. Kurt read the text again. _"I love Santana." _How could Kurt help Rachel go through this? Kurt needed some fresh air so he offered to go shopping and Quinn joined him. Santana was too lazy to go so she stayed back. Kurt was hesitant to leave the Latina with the brunette, but just left it alone.

Rachel woke up and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. Rachel was surprised when she saw that it was just her and the Latina in the loft. Santana got up and started to approach the smaller brunette.

Rachel tried to run to the bathroom but the Latina beat her to it and blocked her way.

_"What are you hiding?"_ asked Santana.

* * *

A/n Who expected that to happen? Please review and submit ideas. Enjoy your day!


	5. What Have You Done?

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 5: What Have You Done?

_"What are you hiding?" asked Santana._

Right when Santana asked that, Rachel wanted to just disappear into thin air.

_"I don't know what you're talking about." _replied Rachel. Avoiding Santana's eyes.

_"Don't you lie to me. You've been acting weird lately and so is Kurt. Im assuming he knows what you're hiding"_ said Santana. Stepping closer to the shorter brunette. Santana ducks her head so that she can make eye contact with Rachel but Rachel wont look at her.

_"Come on Rachel. Im your friend. You can tell me whats going on."_ said Santana. Although Santana wont admit it, Rachel is like her best friend and she cares about her.

_"Im not hiding anything." _replied Rachel.

_"Yes you are! Stop lieing to me. Tell me the truth!"_ pleaded Santana.

Without thinking of the consequences, Rachel steps forward and kisses Santana on the lips as Quinn and Kurt enter the loft.

Santana pushes Rachel off and slaps her hard on the cheek. _"What the hell was that Rachel!?" _screamed Santana. She saw a flash of blonde hair dissapear at the corner of her eye and immediately runs after Quinn.

_"Quinn! Let me explain! Its not what it looked like!" _Santana shouts after Quinn. But Quinn was too far.

Santana was so upset and angry and frustrated. She couldnt go back into the loft after what just happened. Not yet anyway. Santana walks to the park and calls Quinn a bunch of times. Quinn doesn't answer so Santana leaves a ton of messages. When no response, Santana sat at the bench where she asked Quinn to be her girlfriend and cried her heart out.

Back at the loft, Kurt grabs a bag of frozen peas and places it on Rachel's cheek. Rachel was too shocked to move so Kurt pushed her way to the couch.

_"What the hell happened?" _asked Kurt.

_"I-I c-cant b-believe I just did that." _said Rachel.

_"What were you thinking?" _asked Kurt.

_"Thats the thing. I wasnt thinking. I just did it. Gosh. Im so stupid." _said Rachel. She got up and went into her section. She started crying once her body made contact with her bed.

_"What have I done?" _Rachel asked herself.

By the time Santana got back, the other two were sleeping. She didnt want to talk to anyone except Quinn. She missed Quinn. Santana just got her and now she lost her.

For the past few days, both of the girls never came out of their sections. It was a little too quiet for Kurt's liking. Kurt tried to comfort Rachel by telling her that things will be okay. He also tried to comfort Santana by telling her that Quinn would come back. But they both pushed him away.

Quinn was back in New Haven. She couldnt get the sight of Santana kissing Rachel out of her head. She didnt know if she was mad at the two of them or mad at herself for falling too deep. She was deep in thought when her phone vibrated. It was a text from Kurt.

_"Quinn, I know what you saw looked bad. It wasnt what you thought. You never gave Santana the chance to explain what happened. You need to talk to her. Shes a mess without you. She hasnt left her bed for days. I've never seen her this upset ever since her Abuela disowned her. That says something. She really misses you."_

Quinn just sat there. Kurt was right. She never really let Santana explain. She was too mad to talk to her. Quinn was too tired from crying and thinking and wanted to go to sleep. She was about to turn off her lamp but her phone vibrated. It was a text from Rachel. Quinn hesitated but opened the message.

_"Hi Quinn. I know you're really mad at me and I'm really sorry. But you shouldn't be mad at Santana. She didnt do anything wrong. It was a 100% my fault. She wont even look at me but I think you should talk to her."_

It has already been a few days since that day and Quinn was missing Santana like crazy. Quinn almost didnt care about what happened anymore. She just needed Santana. And Santana needed her.

Santana just layed awake staring at the ceiling. She had to talk to Quinn. She can't lose Quinn like this. Her presence is a part of Santana. Without her, Santana can't think properly.

Before falling asleep, Quinn decided that she was gonna go back to New York and talk to Santana. What Quinn didnt know was that Santana was going to New Haven to talk to her too.

* * *

A/n OOOhhhh. What will happen next? Please review and submit ideas! thanks for reading!


	6. Running In Circles

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 6: Running in Circles

Santana wakes up from having the sun shine through her window onto her face. She rolls over so she could fall asleep again but the pillow smells like Quinn. The thought of Quinn got her sitting upright and out of bed. She was planning to go to New Haven and talk to Quinn no matter what.

For the first time in days, Santana makes an appearance in the kitchen. Kurt is a little suprised because the only time Santana got out of bed was to use the bathroom. Kurt scans Santana's features. Her hair is a mess. Her eyes are pink and puffy. And she looks thinner. So this is what a heartbroken Santana looks like.

She grabs a plate and a spoon and takes a seat at the table. She serves herself eggs and bacon while Kurt hands her a cup of coffee. She was enjoying her breakfast peacefully until a certain someone appeared in the kitchen too. Santana didnt even bother to look up. Kurt can feel the tension and its suffocating him.

Rachel sighs before she speaks. _"San, im sorry."_

_"I dont want to hear it Rachel." _replied Santana.

_"No. Hear me out. I never meant to do it. I regret it. I wasn't thinking." _said Rachel.

_"Well, maybe you should have thought about it first. Look at where it got us." _said Santana. She got up and made her way to her section. She grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom.

_"Ugh. She's still mad at me. When do you think she's gonna let it go?" _asked Rachel.

_"It might take a while. You do realize what you have done right? I mean, have you seen her? She looks terrible. Quinn is probably the same." _replied Kurt.

_"I know. I hate myself for doing it. I destroyed their relationship when it just started." _said Rachel. She wondered about how she got into this mess. She should have buried these feelings when they first started. But Santana kept doing things for her and her feelings grew to the point until she couldnt hide it.

Santana finished taking a shower and started packing her duffle bag. Once she finished, she made her way to the door.

_"Where are you going?" _asked Kurt.

_"Im gonna go to New Haven to talk to Quinn." _With that said, Santana walked out the door and into the streets of New York City.

When Quinn woke up, she went for a light jog to relieve the stress. Its been a while since she jogged around town. It was kind of empty since most of the students went home or on vacation for the break.

Once she got home, she took a long warm shower. She then went out to eat breakfast. She ordered pancakes and bacon and was reminded of when Santana made them for her. The thought of Santana reminded her of what she was suppose to do for the day. She quickly finished up her breakfast and made her way to the train to New York.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Kurt slid the door back and gasped. _"Quinn? What are you doing here?" _asked Kurt.

_"I came to talk to Santana. Where is she?" _asked Quinn.

_"She left to go talk to you. She's probably at your dorm right now. This is kind of funny."_ said Kurt.

_"Haha, yeah it is. I guess we think alike. Can you call her and tell her that I'm here?" _asked Quinn.

_"Sure." _replied Kurt.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_"Quinn! I know you're in there. You can't avoid me. Im not leaving until you open the door!" _said Santana.

No Response.

Santana kept knocking but no one was answering. _"Where is she?" _asked Santana.

Her cellphone started ringing. It was Kurt calling.

_"Hello?" _asked Santana.

_"Santana. Quinn is here at the loft. She came here to talk to you but you went over there to talk to her."_ answered Kurt.

_"Thanks Kurt. Im on my way back. Make sure she doesn't leave or kill Rachel" _said Santana.

When Santana got back to the loft, she was nervous at how she was gonna approach Quinn but walked in anyway. When she entered, Quinn stood up from the couch and just stared at her. Santana walked up to Quinn and hugged her. Quinn stiffened at the contact but relaxed after a few seconds.

_"I'm sorry" _apologized Santana.

_"No, im sorry. I never gave you a chance to explain what happened. I was too mad and my first instinct was to leave." _replied Quinn.

_"Its okay... I missed you a lot." _replied Santana.

_"I missed you too. I can't seem to stay away from you." _said Quinn as she cupped Santana's cheeks. Santana leaned in and finally kissed the lips she missed for so long.

Ever since Quinn arrived, Rachel hid in her room. She was too scared of what will happen next. She was even scared since they were both together.

Santana, Quinn and Kurt stormed behind Rachel's curtains and stared at her. Rachel avoided all of their glaring eyes.

_"Start talking Rachel" _demanded Santana and Quinn in unison.

* * *

A/N Thanks for all of the reviews and follows. I really appreciate them. Please submit ideas if you have any. Im starting to run out. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Tell me what you think :)


	7. Talk It Out

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 7: Talk It Out

_"Start talking Rachel" _demanded Santana and Quinn in unison.

Rachel took a deep breath and sighed before she spoke.

_"It all started a few weeks after Santana moved in. Even if she insults me everyday, I have to admit that we did in fact become close friends. When I was with Brody, she tried to warn me and called Finn to tell him off. Thats when I started to care for her more. Its not everyday you see a caring Santana. Most of the time, she just spits venom. Then when it came to the pregnancy scare, she took me to the doctors and helped me out. She did all of these things for me and I couldn't help it. Thats why I've been acting weird. I was jealous of Quinn because she had something that I could never get. When you and Kurt left to go shopping, Santana confronted me and asked what was wrong. And just when I kissed her, you and Kurt walked in. Santana pushed me away and slapped my face but you were gone by then."_

_"But its not right to kiss someone else when you know they are not available. You should know that" _said Quinn.

_"I know. But I couldnt stop myself. It was an accident. She was talking and I just leaned forward without thinking. Im sorry. Can you forgive me Santana?" _replied Rachel.

_"Im still mad at you for what you did. But I accept your apology. I didnt mean to slap you that hard. I was in shock and it was an instinct." _said Santana.

_"You dont have to apologize for that. I deserved it." _said Rachel.

_"Yeah you did." _mumbled Quinn quietly. Santana elbowed her in the rib. _"Sorry"_

_"I think a part of this is my fault. I knew about it and yet I left you two alone with each other." _admitted Kurt.

_"So you knew about it and yet you left them alone?" _asked Quinn.

_"It's not my fault that Santana is such a lazy ass. And I didn't think anything would happen." _replied Kurt.

_"Look. It's done and over with. Lets just act like it never happened." _said Santana.

_"Yeah. Santana is right. Group hug?"_ asked Kurt.

_"No." _replied all three girls in unison.

_"Come on girls. We talked it out. Now you need to hug it out." _Kurt pleaded.

They all rolled their eyes when Kurt pushed them closer together.

_"You're not gonna end up kissing me again are you?"_ asked Santana.

_"Of course not. Come here roomie!"_ Rachel said as she opened her arms wide. Santana was hesitant but eventually hugged Rachel. Quinn cleared her throat and Rachel invited her into the hug. Kurt squealed and joined in anyway.

After the talk, it was still early in the afternoon. They decided to go out and eat lunch. The four of them have never shopped together so it was a new experience. Kurt was always squealing and dragging and pointing them into stores forcing them try on different clothes. And Rachel was pulling them into soveneir stores to look at the knick knacks they sold. Santana was just grumbling and complaining about going home because she didnt feel like shopping. After all of the stores and the complaining and the walking, they decided to go back to the loft. By the time they got back, it was already night time.

_"Are you guys hungry?"_ asked Rachel.

_"Hell yeah. I'm starving" _replied Santana.

_"Wanna have another movie night? I mean after chasing each other in circles, I doubt you guys would want to go out"_ suggested Kurt.

_"That would be nice." _replied Quinn.

_"I'll order the food and you guys pick the movie. What do you guys want to eat?"_ asked Rachel.

_"Pizza! I want pizza!" _yelled Santana. Everybody else just agreed because whatever the Latina wants, thats what she gets.

Their food arrived and they started the movie. They decided to watch "Grown Ups" because they needed a good comedy to relieve the drama.

Quinn and Santana sat separately so that Rachel would be comfortable around them.

Twenty minutes into the movie, there was a knock on the door. Kurt paused the movie. Everybody looked at each other confused.

_"Who could that be?"_ asked Rachel.

* * *

A/N Any guesses on who might that be? Thanks for all of the reviews! Please submit ideas and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and have a nice day! :)


	8. Unexpected Visitor

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 8: Unexpected Visitor

Rachel opened the door and revealed another blonde.

_"Surprise!" _shouted Brittany.

_"Brittany! What are you doing here?" _asked Rachel after giving her a hug.

_"Well, its spring break so I thought I would come and visit." _replied Brittany.

_"Come in. We're just watching a movie." _said Rachel. She stepped aside so the blonde can enter.

_"Hey guys!" _Brittany greeted.

_"Brittany!" _They all shouted in unison. They all got up and greeted her.

_"What are you doing here?" _asked Santana.

_"Its spring break and I decided to visit my best friends_!" replied Brittany.

_"Thats great! We can make room for you." _replied Santana.

_"You can sleep with me after the movie is finished." _said Rachel.

_"Can I sleep with you San?" _asked Brittany.

_"Uh..Britt. I've been meaning to tell you..." _started Santana.

_"Tell me what?" _asked Brittany.

_"Quinn is my girlfriend." _replied Santana as she took Quinn's hand into hers.

_"Oh. I didnt know that. How come you didnt tell me? Im happy for you guys!" _said Brittany.

_"So you're okay with that?" _asked Santana.

_"Of course. You guys seem really happy with each other. I just wished you guys told me earlier instead of waiting." _said Brittany.

_"We're sorry Britt. Things have been going on lately and we didn't have the time to tell you. But, how about you? Are you still dating Sam?" _asked Quinn.

_"No. I broke up with him cause he seems more like a brother to me. And it feels weird." _said Brittany. That statement was half true. The other half was that she kind of wanted to get back with Santana but thats not gonna happen anytime soon.

_"Dont worry. You'll find someone else. Come join us. We have extra pizza and its still the beginning of the movie." _said Kurt.

Brittany joined in and sat next to Rachel. Santana noticed that Brittany and Rachel were enjoying each other's company. Brittany would make a joke about the movie and Rachel would laugh at it. When Rachel would laugh so hard she snorted, Brittany would laugh even harder. It was nice to see both of her friends happy despite everything that has been going on.

During the movie, Brittany kept glancing at Santana. She hasnt seen her in a while and she misses her. Brittany tries to convince herself thats its over by paying more attention to the movie and Rachel, who is sitting next to her. She makes jokes about the movie and loves the way Rachel laughs. But its enough to keep her mind off Santana.

As Brittany watched the movie and made jokes, Rachel couldnt help but take a good look at Brittany. Brittany was cute, funny and fun to hang around with. She always had a soft spot for Brittany. But shes still not completely over Santana yet.

When the movie finished, Kurt, Quinn and Santana were still awake. Brittany and Rachel fell asleep. Santana carried Brittany into the room while Kurt carried Rachel.

_"She's heavier than I thought." _whispered Kurt.

_"Really? She doesnt look like it." _replied Santana.

_"Well, she is. She hasnt really gone out since the break started." _said Kurt as he placed her on the bed. Panting after. Once they both were in bed, they automatically snuggled up into each other. Seeing the action, Santana knew that they needed each other.

_"They should go out with each other." _said Santana.

_"Yeah. They should. Did you see them earlier? They were so happy with each other." _replied Kurt.

They both returned to the living room and started cleaning up. Quinn was in the middle of washing dishes while Santana and Kurt cleaned up the coffee table and the couch. There were cups everywhere. Napkins and crumbs were buried between the couch cushions. The coffee table had a couple stains on it.

_"I have an idea!" _said Kurt.

_"What is it?" _asked Quinn.

_"We should host a small spring break reunion party with the glee club here in our loft" _replied Kurt.

_"Are you kidding me?" _replied Santana.

_"No, San. Kurt is right. It would be fun. Half of us are already here anyway. We can just call up the others and tell them to bring drinks and stuff." _said Quinn

_"Hmm, i guess. I'll call Puck and tell him to bring the booze." _replied Santana.

_"I'll call Sam, Mercedes, Finn and Mike" _said Kurt.

"_I'll call Blaine, Tina and Artie" _said Quinn.

Everyone agreed to come except Artie and Sam. Artie wanted to stay home and spend some time with his mom. Sam was working extra hard with school work because he is falling behind. After discussing their plan for tomorrow, they decided to call it a night.

Quinn and Santana quickly changed and climed into bed.

_"Im glad we're together again." _said Quinn.

_"Me too. I really really missed you." _replied Santana.

_"I've heard. Rachel and Kurt both texted me saying you were a mess and that you wouldn't even get out of bed." _said Quinn.

Santana chuckled lightly. _"Yeah. I was pretty depressed. I need you Quinn. You're a part of me. And when you were gone, it felt like a part of me was gone too." _replied Santana.

_"I love you too" _replied Quinn as she pecked Santana's lips.

"_I wonder how tomorrow is going to be like." _replied Santana.

"_I know. Do you want to tell them about us?" _asked Quinn.

"_Yeah, I'm ready. But we don't have to if you're not." _replied Santana.

"_No. I'm ready. We can tell them." _said Quinn.

"_Are you sure?" _asked Santana.

"_Yes babe. I'm sure." _replied Quinn. With that said, they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Most of you were correct about the visitor being Brittany. This was kind of a fill in chapter. the next chapters will have more things happening. I need some truths and dares for these people. Please submit some because I cant think of any at the moment. Tell me what you think and submit in more ideas. Thanks again for reading!


	9. Reunion

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 9: Reunion

Quinn woke up to the smell of coffee. She turned her head to look at a still sleeping Latina. Small parts of her hair were covering her face. Quinn slowly tucked the loose hairs behind her ear. Santana slowly opened her eyes and was met with hazel ones staring right at her. She smiled at the sight.

"_Morning" _whispered Quinn.

"_Morning" _replied Santana.

They just stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Kurt barged in.

"_You two better get up now. We have a lot of work to do." _said Kurt.

"_What is there to do? All we need to do is clean and wait for everyone else." _replied Quinn. Still laying in bed with Santana.

"_Ugh. We have to clean every corner of this loft and set up the food." _Kurt replied. He suddenly grabbed Quinn by the feet and pulled her off the bed. She landed on her butt with a big thud. Santana knew she was next so she rolled over and held onto the headboard. When she felt Kurt's hands on her feet, she tried to kick them away. But Quinn got up and helped Kurt out.

"_Im not getting up!" _yelled Santana as she held onto the headboard for dear life.

"_Yes you are!" _yelled Kurt.

"_Q! I cant believe you're on his side!" _yelled back Santana.

"_If I cant stay in bed, neither can you!" _yelled Quinn.

"_Get your lazy ass off the bed!" _yelled Kurt.

"_Nooo!" _yelled Santana.

"_What in the good Lord's name is going on here?!" _yelled a familiar voice.

They all stopped and turned to look at the three people standing by the curtains. There stood Mercedes, Rachel and Brittany.

"_Mercedes!" _yelled Kurt as he dropped Santana's foot and walked over to hug her.

"_Hey Kurt! Its nice to see you again! Now please explain whats going on here_." Mercedes gestured to the Latina on the bed.

"_Santana doesnt want to get out of bed so me and Quinn are trying to pull her off." _replied Kurt.

Finally, Santana gets up and lazily hugs Mercedes.

"_Whats up Wheezy?" _asked Santana.

"_Nothing much. But you guys should get up and eat breakfast" _replied Mercedes.

"_Yeah yeah." _replied Santana as she grabbed Quinn's hand and made their way to the kitchen. Quinn sat in Santana's lap as they shared their breakfast. Mercedes stared at them with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"_When did this happen?" _asked Mercedes.

"_We hooked up at Mr. Shue's wedding. Then a week ago, we became official." _replied Quinn.

"_Well, I dont think everyone else would expect this. You guys make a cute couple." _said Mercedes.

"_Thanks Wheezy" _replied Santana. Mercedes just rolled her eyes at the nickname.

They both showered and got ready. They spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and preparing. Rachel and Brittany went out to buy groceries for some of Rachel's recipes. Quinn was doing laundry while Kurt cleaned the kitchen. Mercedes was sweeping in the living room and Santana just sat on the couch watching tv.

"_Would it kill you to do something?" _asked Quinn.

"_Yes it would. Besides, I am doing something. Im supervising." _replied Santana.

They all rolled their eyes. _"You really are such a lazy ass" _said Quinn.

"_A sexy lazy ass" _replied Santana. That comment earned another eye roll from them.

Rachel and Brittany returned with the groceries and started cooking. Santana finally got up and started dusting around the loft. There was another knock on the door. Santana went over and opened it.

"_Sup Lezpez!" _greeted Puck.

"_Hey Puck! Do you have the booze I asked you to bring?" _asked Santana.

"_Of course I did." _replied Puck. Behind him was Mike and Tina. Mike carried more drinks while Tina carried a bag of chips and dip. They all greeted each other.

Everyone was pretty much done with everything and just sat around catching up with each other. There was another knock on the door. Quinn got up and opened the door.

"_Hey Blaine! Hey Finn!" _greeted Quinn.

"_Hey Quinn!" _they both said in unison.

"_Come in! Everyone is already here." _replied Quinn as she moved to the side to let them in.

"_Okay guys! Its time to eat!" _announced Rachel. Earlier, they moved the dining table into the living room so that there would be more room. They all gathered around and took their seats. They had enough chairs for everyone. Quinn sat next to Santana. Brittany sat next to Rachel. Kurt sat next to Finn to avoid sitting next to Blaine. Mike, Tina, and Mercedes sat in the remaining seats. Rachel and Brittany cooked lasagna, roasted potatos, and made the salad. After they finished eating, they all settled around the living room and just talked among themselves. Quinn was talking to Mercedes while Santana sat by herself spacing out. Brittany noticed and sat next to her.

"_You okay?" _asked Brittany.

"_Uh..yeah. Im just tired." _replied Santana. Brittany continued talking to Santana. They were talking and laughing about fun things they did in the past. Brittany was happy that she could always put a smile on the Latina's face. Even if she can't get her back as a girlfriend, she still missed her as her best friend.

This interaction didnt go unnoticed by Rachel and Quinn. Quinn just shrugged it off but kept an eye on Rachel. When Brittany left to talk to other people, Rachel made her way over to Santana. Santana eyed her cautiously. Santana still wasnt fully convinced Rachel wouldnt do anything again.

"_Hey. Are you enjoying the party?" _asked Rachel.

"_Yeah. Its nice to see everyone all together again." _replied Santana.

"_Yeah. I know what you mean." _replied Rachel. They continued talking for a while and Quinn was getting jealous. She knew Brittany and Rachel still had feelings for Santana. She could see it, but Santana was oblivious to what they were trying to do. She was about to steal Santana away from Rachel but Puck interrupted everyone.

"_Lets play Truth or Dare!" announced Puck._

* * *

A/N So what do you guys think? Truth or Dare takes place in the next chapter. Please review and submit ideas. I really appreciate it. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day!


	10. Truth or Dare

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

The boys moved the dining table back into the kitchen while the girls sat around forming a circle. Puck brought out a bottle of vodka and put it in the middle of the circle.

_"Whoever fails to do a dare, or lies about a truth, has to take a shot"_ explained Puck. Everybody agreed that it was fair, so they started the game.

Finn was the one to start it. He spun the bottle and it landed on Puck.

_"Truth or Dare?" _asked Finn.

_"Dare" _replied Puck.

_"I dare you to go in the middle of the street and yell at the top of your lungs saying that you love booze and had sex with a dog." _said Finn.

Suprisingly, Puck got up and actually did it. Everybody watched as he did what he was told. After yelling, a couple of the neighbors started yelling back and telling him to shut up. When Puck spun the bottle, it landed on Brittany. Brittany chose to do a dare.

_"I dare you to make out with Santana for a full minute" _said Puck. Santana's eyes widened at the mention of her name. She made contact with Brittany's blue eyes and she knew that she was asking for permission. If Santana wasnt taken, she would have gladly agreed. But she was. She turned to Quinn.

_"Do you trust me?" _asked Santana.

_"Of course I do. Only for a minute. And then after that, you have to disinfect your mouth" _said Quinn. Everybody else didnt know they were dating.

Brittany moved so that she was infront of Santana. Making sure Quinn had a good view. Brittany gave Quinn a little smirk. That made Quinn's blood boil. Her face was starting to turn red and her knuckles white as she clenched her fists at her sides.

_"Go" _said Puck.

Brittany moved closer to Santana and leaned in. Their lips were mere inches apart before Rachel yanked Brittany out of the way. Rachel was a couple centimeters away from Santana's lips but was yanked away by Quinn and crashed her lips with Santana's. Santana was shocked but glad it was her girlfriend she was actually kissing.

_"Woah! It was Brittany's dare. Not yours or Rachel...Although, I have to admit. It was hot!" _said Puck.

_"San and I are dating and I couldnt just let anyone else kiss her" _she shot both Brittany and Rachel a look. Everyone gasped at the news.

_"Then why did Rachel try to kiss her?" _asked Puck.

_"Because she has a crush on Santana too" _replied Kurt.

Everyone's jaw hung slightly open. Eyes were wandering from Brittany, to Santana, to Quinn, to Rachel and back around. Santana just totally blanked out. Her face was expressionless. But her brows were knitted together. A headeache started to form. But it wasnt from the alcohol. She was completely sober.

_"Everybody is gay for you Lezpez" _commented Puck.

_"When did all of this happen?" _asked Blaine.

_"Yeah. How did all of this happen?" _asked Tina.

_"You're such a womanizer Santana" _replied Finn.

Santana couldnt take the pressure and heat and all of the interrogation anymore so she got up and quickly ran out of the loft. Quinn tried to get up but Kurt stopped her.

_"I'll go check on her. I think you need to fix some things in here" _said Kurt before he followed after Santana. He spotted Santana right away but decided to give her space and follow behind her.

Back at the loft, all three girls were ready to explode. Everybody else stayed seated waiting for the drama to spill out.

_"This is all both of your fault!" _yelled Quinn. Pointing at Brittany and Rachel. All three were standing by now.

_"How? We didnt actually do anything!" _yelled back Rachel.

_"Yes you did! You guys wouldnt back the fuck off! Santana is mine! You knew that but you guys keep butting in!" _yelled Quinn.

_"I broke up with Sam to be with her only to find out she chose you!" _yelled Brittany.

_"How was I suppose to know that? You chose Sam over her when she asked you to leave him! Now that she found someone else, you decide to crawl right back to her?!"_ yelled Quinn. At the corner of her eye, she can see Rachel trying to hide.

_"And you! Dont try to hide when you have as much to blame!" _yelled Quinn as she pointed at Rachel.

_"Well, its not my fault I started to have feelings for her!" _yelled Rachel.

_"But kissing her the first time was bad enough! Didnt you learn how to back off from that cold slap!? I'll gladly replay it to see if you learn your lesson this time" _replied Quinn as she walked closer to Rachel. She suddenly felt slender arms pull her back. She spun around to be found with brown orbs staring at her.

_"Thats enough babe" _said Santana calmly. Quinn couldnt help but soften at the Latina's words.

_"Look. I dont know how this happened. I dont know how this got really out of hand. But I'm sick and tired of you guys fighting over me. It hurts because you guys are really close friends of mine. And given the ability to make or break your heart is not something I want to do." _said Santana.

_"Brittany. I will always love you and I will always have a spot for you in my heart. But only as a friend. It was nice when we were a couple, but after we broke up, it destroyed our friendship. And I miss that. I miss having my best friend around. Now we're left with jealousy and awkward conversations. It will never be back to how it used to be but I would love it if it happened"_ said Santana.

Brittany just stared into Santana's brown orbs. Brittany felt guilty about trying to get in between Santana and Quinn. They were her best friends and they clearly loved each other.

_"I'm sorry San. I miss being your best friend too. I just feel so lost and lonely because you're not by my side anymore. I hope you forgive me. I never meant to cause any trouble"_ said Brittany. Santana knew Brittany's apology was genuine so she walked over and hugged Brittany. At least she got her best friend back.

_"As for Rachel. Over the past few months, i do admit that we have gotten closer as friends. Thats why when it came to the Brody and the other situation, I had to step in and help you out because I cared about you. I know you can't help but take all those caring actions the wrong way. I didnt even know you were gay. But please understand that I only want you as my best friend also. Nothing more, nothing less" _said Santana.

_"You're right. I should have stopped the first time. It was wrong to get in between you and Quinn. I promise. I will stop and control myself a little better. No jealousy rampages or suprising kisses" _replied Rachel.

_"Are you sure? You said you wouldnt try to kiss me again but you did" _asked Santana.

_"Yes. I promise" _said Rachel. Santana walked over and hugged Rachel. They locked pinkies to keep the promise.

_"Besides, I think you and Brittany would make a good couple"_ suggested Santana. It made both Brittany and Rachel blush.

_"Now that all that is resolved, I think we should call it a night" _announced Kurt.

Everybody helped and cleaned around the loft. It was really late and nobody wanted to go home so they all decided to sleep over.

_"I call the couch!" _shouted Mercedes.

_"I want the couch!" _shouted Puck.

_"Too bad. I called it first" _replied Mercedes.

_"Whatever. I'll just sleep on the coffee table" _said Puck.

Kurt came out and dumped all of the extra blankets and pillows in a pile. He quickly ran out of the way when everyone else rushed to the pile to make sure they had their own. Mike and Tina shared a blanket and cuddled together by the bookshelf. Puck settled on the coffee table while Finn settled next to it.

_"Dude, you know that you might fall off of the table" _said Finn.

_"Im not worried about it. I barely move around when I sleep" _replied Puck.

_"Suit yourself" _said Finn.

Blaine slept behind the couch after being rejected by Kurt when he asked if he could sleep with him. Brittany slept with Rachel again and Santana with Quinn.

_"Maybe this reunion wasnt such a good idea after all" _said Quinn.

_"You think? We weren't even drunk and shit happened" _said Santana.

* * *

A/N I never actually played a real truth or dare. In the next chapter, they will play another game. Can anyone guess what it is? Hint: Girls vs Boys. Anyway, tell me what you think. Please review and submit ideas. Thanks for reading!


	11. Prank War

Quinntana Fanfiction: Can't Stay Away

Chapter 11: Prank War

When Santana woke up, she was found alone in bed. She recognized a familiar laugh coming from the kitchen. She got up to find that all of the girls and Kurt were chatting in the kitchen while the boys still lay asleep. Santana made herself a cup of coffee and sat in Quinn's lap.

_"Hey guys, I have a plan. Let's wake the boys up. I have an airhorn in one of my drawers" _said Santana.

_"Ooo, this will be fun" _replied Quinn as Santana got up to get the airhorn.

They all gathered to the left of the coffee table. Puck was on top and Finn was to the right of it on the floor. Santana put the airhorn right next to Puck's ear.

_"HOOOONNNKKKK!" _Puck jumped off of the table and landed on Finn's stomach. Finn got mad and pushed Puck off of him, causing Puck to hit his head on the side of the table. Blaine suddenly jumped up from where he was behind the couch but fell over due to standing up too fast. Mike hit his knee against the bookshelf and a few books fell on him. All of the girls were laughing hysterically while Kurt asked them if they were okay.

_"That was the best wake up call ever" _said Santana.

_"Yes it was" _replied Quinn. All of the boys were wincing in pain.

_"I get it. You want a prank war. Its on. Boys versus girls" _said Puck.

_"Bring it on losers" _said Santana.

Rachel, Mercedes and Tina went to buy waterguns while the Unholy Trinity stayed back at the loft. The boys were acting like the war wasnt even happening. Finn, Mike, and Blaine went out to buy their own stuff while Puck and Kurt stayed.

Puck fell asleep again so it was easy to get him. This time, they splashed water on his face. Luckily, he was on the floor. He got up and chased Brittany. But Brittany slipped on the spilled water and fell. Puck was too busy laughing, he didnt notice Santana behind him. Santana pulled on his legs and he fell forward landing face first on a plate of salsa that Quinn set up right before he fell.

_"Truce. That was a good one. You guys really got me"_ said Puck. He was trying to get rid of the salsa that was up his nose.

Kurt was in the middle of taking a shower. But he was stupid for forgetting to lock the door. Quinn took his clothes and towel while Santana flushed the toilet which caused him to shreak at the hot water.

The girls arrived back but were covered with mud and dirt. The boys arrived back also and were soaking wet. They had their own prank war in Central Park. The guys dumped dirt on the girls when they werent paying attention. The girls pushed the guys into the pond after sneaking up and shot them with their water guns. Puck still had salsa on his face while Brittany's butt was wet from her earlier fall. They all just stared at each other until there was the sound of a door creaking. Kurt ran out of the bathroom only wearing a rug to cover up his private parts. Once Kurt disappeared, they all bursted out laughing.

_"Whose genius idea was that?" _asked Finn.

_"It was me and Quinn. He forgot to lock the bathroom door so we took his clothes and flushed the toilet" _replied Santana. Kurt walked back into the living room wearing proper clothing.

_"I personally think you guys went too far. Game over" _said Kurt. Everybody noticed that there were only two people who havent gotten pranked yet.

_"No its not. We still have Quinn and Santana"_ said Puck.

_"Run!" _yelled Santana. They ran seperate ways and everybody else chased them. Luckily, the boys saved four mini pies. Puck and Finn caught Santana while Mike and Blaine caught Quinn. Rachel, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany all held their own pies. Rachel and Mercedes slapped their pies into Santana's face while Tina and Brittany did the same to Quinn.

_"Okay. Truce. You guys finally got us" _said Santana while wiping off the cream from her face. She turned to Quinn and started licking the cream on her cheek.

_"I have to admit. That was the best prank war I've ever had"_ admitted Puck. Everybody agreed.

They looked around and the loft was a mess. There was water and dirt everywhere. Blobs of cream on the floor. The salsa plate was still in the same spot.

_"It looks a baby threw a tantrum and took a pee everywhere" _said Puck.

_"At least we didnt break anything" _said Santana.

They all cleaned themselves up. Luckily, Kurt and Quinn told them to bring extra clothes just in case they wanted to sleepover. After they cleaned themselves, they cleaned around the loft. They were all too tired to go out and eat so they ordered food. Once they finished, the others decided that it was time to leave.

_"We better get going guys" _said Blaine.

_"Yeah. Thanks for that well needed break" _said Finn. They all gathered their stuff and said their goodbyes.

It was late at night when Kurt, Brittany and Rachel fell asleep. Quinn and Santana stayed up a little longer because they wanted to pull one more prank. They snuck into Kurt's room and carefully put his hand in a bowl of water so that he wets the bed. They also drew on his face. Then they snuck into Brittany and Rachel's room and drew on their faces too. They drew huge big glasses around their eyes and put a mustache and unibrow on both of their faces. They took pictures of them and posted it online.

_"That will teach them not to mess with the prank masters"_ said Santana.

_"I cant wait to see their faces in the morning" _said Quinn.

* * *

A/N I loved this chapter because it was fun to write. Tell me what you think. Please review and submit ideas. I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. Thanks for reading!


	12. One Last Time

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 12: One Last Time

_"HOOOOONNKKK!" _Quinn and Santana jumped up. Santana actually fell off the bed and dragged Quinn with her. They both groaned in pain.

_"You guys are seriously a bunch of five year olds" _said Kurt.

_"Was it really necessary to draw on our faces?"_ asked Rachel.

_"I thought it was a good prank" _said Brittany as she high fived them both.

_"Don't worry. At least it wasn't permanent marker"_ said Santana.

_"What about my bed? I woke up to find that my hand was in a bowl of water and my mattress soaking wet!" _yelled Kurt. Everybody else started laughing.

_"Look, we're sorry. We had a lot of fun and we couldnt stop just yet. We had to do one more. One last time"_ said Quinn.

_"Well, can you guys please stop now? We're tired of all these pranks"_ said Rachel.

_"Yeah. We promise. We'll get you a new mattress" _said Santana.

_"Thank you" _said all three of them in unison.

_"Now can you guys clean your faces? I cant take you seriously with mustaches and unibrows" _said Santana.

Santana and Quinn went out to get Kurt a new matress. Kurt, Rachel and Brittany stayed home.

Kurt received a text from Mercedes. _"Lol, they got you good"_

Brittany got a text from Tina._"Nice unibrow"_

Rachel got a text from Puck. _"Awesome make over"_

_"How do they know about this?" _asked Kurt. Rachel signed onto Facebook and found the answer to Kurt's question.

Quinn and Santana arrived with Kurt's mattress.

_"This thing is actually heavier than I thought"_ complained Santana. _"Maybe its because I'm the only one carrying it"_

_"Oh, come on. What happened to the big badass Lopez?" _said Quinn.

_"She disappeared when you showed up on my doorstep" _said Santana.

_"Aww, how cute. Now drop it" _said Quinn. Santana dropped the mattress and plopped on it.

_"I cant believe you guys posted our pictures online"_ said Rachel.

_"Who told you?" _asked Santana.

_"Everybody was texting us and teasing us about our new make over" _said Kurt.

_"Look, at least we got you a new matress. And we're sorry" _said Quinn.

_"But you have to admit, that was a good prank" _said Santana.

_"Yeah. It was. But not as good as this one" _said Brittany as all three of them brought out their cans of silly string and sprayed it on them. They gave each other high fives at what they accomplished.

_"Wow. Okay. We'll give you that one. We deserved it" _said Santana.

Since it felt like they haven't left the loft in a while, they decided to go to the bar and let loose. Once they got to the club, Rachel and Kurt spotted some of their NYADA friends so they joined them.

_"Im gonna go get us some drinks" _said Santana. When she walked away, Quinn couldnt help but check Santana out. The way her dress wraps perfectly around her curves. Santana turns around and winks at Quinn. Quinn's face flushes a light pink after being caught staring.

Santana returns with the drinks and hands it to everyone. She sits next to Quinn. The NYADA students start asking questions about how their spring break was going and what they did so far.

Santana and Quinn probably had about five drinks before Santana gets up and asks Quinn to dance with her. As they made their way to the dance floor, Rachel and Brittany followed behind them. Once they got their way to the dance floor, Santana and Quinn immediately started grinding against each other. Brittany and Rachel were doing the same.

Quinn was mesmorized by the sight in front of her. She watched as the sweat rolled down Santana's neck. How her body moved to the beat of the music against hers. She can feel herself getting aroused. Quinn suddenly kissed the side of Santana's neck. Causing her to moan. Santana crashed her lips into Quinn's. She immediately swiped Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue asking for access. Quinn gladly accepted. Things started to get heated as their tongues danced with each other until they ran out of breath. When they pulled away, Santana grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her to the table.

_"Me and Quinn are gonna go now. We're pretty tired" _said Santana. Kurt simply nodded and they hurried back to the loft.

Once the door was closed, Santana pushed Quinn up against it and kissed her again. Santana spun around and led Quinn to the couch. Santana straddled Quinn and continued kissing each other passionately until they ran out of breath again. Suddenly the door opened and in came Rachel making out with Brittany. Santana looked up at them and Quinn turned to see what Santana was looking at. They didnt even notice the other couple on the couch. They just stumbled their way to Rachel's room. Quinn and Santana got up and did the same. That night, they made love for the second time. They took their time because they didn't want it to end. Spring break was coming to a stop and Quinn had to return to Yale. As much as they wanted to stay together, reality snuck it's way back in between them. They stared each other for a long time. Trying to memorize every feature and beauty each one held. Because they know, it would be a while before they get to see each other again.

"You're so beautiful Q" said Santana as she caressed Quinn's cheek.

"So are you San" replied Quinn.

"I love you" said Santana as she stared deep into hazel eyes.

"I love you too" said Quinn as she stared into deep brown orbs.

* * *

A/N Please review and tell me what you think. Im still looking for ideas so submit some if you have any. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day! :)


	13. Don't Leave

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 13: Don't Leave

Santana woke up to the sunshine seeping through the curtain and onto her face. She turned to face the other way and was met with beautiful hazel eyes that by now she has memorized. Santana smiles because she wants to be waking up to Quinn everyday. Quinn smiles back and Santana's heart skips a beat. Santana has never been this happy before. They realize that they were still naked from the events that happened the night before so they quickly showered and got dressed.

When they got to the kitchen, Brittany and Rachel were cooking pancakes while Kurt was eating his breakfast.

_"So, how did you two sleep last night?"_ asked Kurt.

_"Fine. Why are you asking?" _said Quinn.

_"Oh, nothing. I didnt get any sleep because of all the moaning echoing throughout the whole loft" _said Kurt. All four girls blushed at his statement.

_"He's just mad because he didnt get anything last night" _said Rachel.

_"No Im not. I was really tired and I wanted to sleep but I couldnt with you guys screaming each other's names" _said Kurt.

_"Mhm, well maybe, you should get ear plugs next time" _said Santana as Brittany and Rachel joined them at the table. As they were eating breakfast, Santana noticed Brittany and Rachel were feeding each other.

_"So whats the deal? Are you guys a thing now?" _asked Santana.

_"No. We're just dating each other for now" _said Rachel.

_"We're taking it slow" _said Brittany.

_"No you're not. You guys already had sex" _said Santana.

_"We were drunk and things got heated. It was bound to happen when you go to a bar" _said Rachel.

_"Anyways, we're happy for you guys" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah, maybe now you guys would stop fighting over my sexy ass" _said Santana. They all shot her a look. _"Im just kidding. It was a joke"_

After breakfast, Quinn started packing. Santana cleaned around her room picking up clothes that were discarded everywhere. Santana found one of Quinn's Yale t-shirts and secretly hid it in her closet. When Quinn finished packing, they decided to take a walk in Central Park. Brittany, Rachel and Kurt followed but kept their distance because they wanted their own privacy.

They walked slowly with hands intertwined. Talking about sweet nothings. Halfway through, they stopped at an ice cream stand. They sat at their favorite bench in front of the pond. Quinn was enjoying watching the ducks swim around in the pond. Santana slowly placed her ice cream near Quinn's cheek.

_"Hey Quinn" _said Santana. Quinn turned her head and Santana's ice cream smeared all over her cheek and nose.

_"Santana!" _Quinn scolded. Santana was was too busy laughing, she didnt see Quinn's ice cream coming towards her own face.

_"Hey! Thats not fair!" _said Santana.

_"Yes it is. You did it to me" _said Quinn.

_"Im sorry" _said Santana as she giggled. Santana licked some ice cream off of Quinn's face and then pulled out a napkin. She wiped the rest of the ice cream off of Quinn's face. Quinn took the napkin and did the same to Santana. Quinn cuddled into Santana's arms and they just sat there. Watching as the mother duck swims around with her little ducklings behind her. Brittany and Rachel were sitting closer to the pond because Brittany loved ducks.

After the ducks swam away, they decided to walk back to the loft. When they got back, Quinn gathered her stuff and set them by the door. Everybody said goodbye except for Santana.

_"Dont leave" _said Santana while she hugged Quinn.

_"I wish I could stay longer but I cant" _said Quinn.

_"I know" _replied Santana.

_"Hey. Dont worry. We can still call and text and Skype each other" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah, but its not the same" _said Santana.

_"We can make it work" _said Quinn. Santana let go of Quinn and kissed her on the lips.

_"I'll text you" _said Quinn. She gathered her stuff and walked out the door. Taking one last look at the Latina and gave her a small smile.

_"Dont worry San. You'll see her soon" _said Kurt.

_"Can we watch a movie?" _asked Brittany.

_"Sure" _said Rachel. _"Are you okay with that Santana?"_

_"Yeah. I'll pick the movie" _said Santana.

Once the movie started, Santana got a text. _"I miss you already" _texted Quinn

_"I miss you too" _said Santana. On movie nights like this, she wished Quinn was cuddling with her. If Santana couldnt go a few days without Quinn, how will she manage to go a few months?

* * *

A/N Please review and submit ideas. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!


	14. Try Harder

A/n Sorry for not updating for the past couple of days. I've been busy and was too lazy to write. I wasnt going to add this chapter because it seemed boring but I decided to post it anyway. Thanks for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows. I really appreciate it. Please tell me what you think and submit ideas. Thanks for reading! :)

* * *

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 14: Try Harder

Santana woke up and realized that Quinn wasnt by her side. She didnt have a job to go to or any classes to attend. She had nothing to do today. She got up, and ate breakfast. But her mind kept going back to Quinn. All about Quinn. How she woke up to her face. How she fed breakfast to her. How they snuggled on the couch and watched tv. Santana had to find something to keep her mind off of Quinn so she decided to go job hunting.

She applied for a few coffee shops and a few retail stores. But nothing really fit her. She just kept walking around because she had nothing to go home to. Just as she was about to turn and go back, a small restaurant caught her eye. There was a "Now Hiring" sign on the front. Santana walked in and waited for someone to approach her.

_"How can I help you ma'am?" _asked this girl with brown hair.

_"Yes. I saw a "Now Hiring"_ sign out front and I was wondering if I can take the position" said Santana.

_"Sure. You start tomorrow. Be here at 7:00 am. I suggest you wear casual clothes and comfortable footwear" _said the girl.

_"Wait. I got the job? Don't I need an interview first or something?" _asked Santana.

_"I've had that sign up for a while but no one has ever came in and asked about it. So Im taking whoever is willing to work for it. By the way, Im your manager and you can call me Jane" _said Jane.

_"Thank you. I'll be here tomorrow. My name is Santana" _said Santana.

_"Nice to meet you Santana. I look forward to working with you" _said Jane. Santana took a look around before she left. She had a feeling that she was going to enjoy working here. On her way home, she decided to text Quinn about the good news.

_"Hey Q! I got a job! I didnt even have to apply for it. She just hired me when I asked about it" _sent Santana.

She got back to the loft and Brittany was teaching Rachel some dance techniques. Santana watched and realized how much she loved to dance too.

_"Hey, can I join you guys?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah, sure you can" _said Brittany.

_"I didnt know you liked to dance" _said Rachel.

_"Yeah. I took classes when I was little" _said Santana.

_"Plus, remember those dance duets we did for glee?" _asked Brittany.

_"Yeah, I still remember" _said Santana.

They spent two hours of dancing before they decided to stop. Santana checked her phone and nothing. No reply, no call from Quinn. She was kind of sad because she wanted Quinn to say at least something back. _"Maybe shes just busy" _thought Santana.

_"Hey Santana. In NYADA, we have extension dance classes for people who arent attending NYADA but want to learn how to dance. You should think about joining" _said Rachel.

The next morning, Santana woke up early to get to her job on time. She walks in and Jane is already waiting for her.

_"Today, you start training. I'll be training you because Im the best" _said Jane. She meant it as a joke but Santana didnt want to take any chances.

_"Im sure you are" _said Santana.

Jane showed her how to greet customers and take their orders. She also showed her how to submit the order and how to serve the customer. Santana also met some of her co-workers. They were all friendly and easy to get along with. After a long day of training, Santana was released to go. While walking back, she thought about what Rachel told her. NYADA was a block away from her work place. She decided to go and sign up for those classes. They start two hours after she finishes work. But she was going to start the next day.

Quinn didnt reply back to her previous text so Santana decided to call.

_"Hi Babe! Whats up?" _said Quinn.

_"Hey! I wanted to tell you that I applied to some dance classes at NYADA" _said Santana.

_"Thats great San! Look, I wish I can talk longer but I have a class to go to" _said Quinn.

_"Okay. Can we Skype later on?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah. I'll try" _said Quinn. And then she hung up. Santana frowned her whole way back home because it sucks when Quinn barely has time to talk to her.

Santana got back to the loft and ate dinner. She went online to check her email while she waited for Quinn to go online. Santana waited for an hour but no Quinn. She was about to go to sleep but her phone rang.

_"Hey babe. Im sorry. I got caught up in studying and I forgot" _said Quinn.

_"I feel like Im the only one whos trying to make this long distance work" _said Santana.

_"I know. Im just really busy. Im trying San" _said Quinn.

_"Try harder" _said Santana before she hung up. Quinn kept calling but Santana ignored them. She didnt want to talk to Quinn anymore if shes not making any effort to talk to her.

It was a Saturday so Santana got up late. She had 10 missed calls from Quinn. Just as she finished eating breakfast with the others, there was a knock on the door. There stood a person with a bouquet of flowers.

_"Delivery for Santana Lopez" _said a familiar voice. Santana recognized the voice and walked away.

_"San. Please talk to me. Im sorry" _said Quinn as she set the flowers on the kitchen table.

_"Oh, now you have time to talk" _hissed Santana.

_"Ive been busy. You wont understand because you arent in school" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah. Im not in school. But I have a job and I applied for dance classes after. Its like the same thing and I still manage to try to call you" _said Santana.

_"Yeah. I guess it is. Im sorry" _said Quinn.

_"Its like you dont even want this anymore" _said Santana.

_"I do, San. Believe me. I cant focus in class because my mind always goes to you. I've been busy because Im trying to catch up with my assignments. I spent yesterday finishing all of my homework so I can be here with you today" _said Quinn.

_"Im sorry. I just get lonely and you dont reply to my texts or you barely have time to talk" _said Santana.

_"I know. I promise. I'll try harder. But for now, can we stop bickering and enjoy each others company?" _said Quinn.

_"Okay" _said Santana as they cuddled back in bed.


	15. Surprise!

A/N There was a time jump from the last chapter to this chapter. It was from spring break to summer break. Just letting you know.

* * *

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 15: Surprise!

It was a Friday morning and summer just started. Santana woke up early as usual to get ready for her job. It was her last day before she gets to go on vacation. She found a note on the refrigerator from Kurt and Rachel.

_"Happy Birthday Satan! We wish we could have been there this morning to greet you properly but we have classes to attend"_

She walks into the restaurant and clocks in. She goes to grab her apron and notices that nobody is there. She turns around and her eyes go wide with shock.

_"Surprise!"_ said all of her co-workers. Hey manager Jane held out a big cupcake with a candle on it.

_"Happy Birthday Santana! Now make a wish and blow out the candle"_ said Jane. Santana did as she was told.

_"Thanks guys! I was really surprised. I cant believe you remembered"_ said Santana.

_"Of course we did! Rachel kept reminding us everytime she came here"_ said Jane.

_"Really? Remind me to thank her"_ said Santana.

_"Okay everybody! Lets get to work" _said Jane.

_"Hey babe, Happy Birthday! I cant make it today because my professor held us back and I still have finals to take. Enjoy your day. I love you!"_ texted Quinn.

Quinn was actually on her way to New York. Quinn wanted to throw Santana a surprise birthday party and asked Kurt and Rachel to help her. They invited the other glee members because it was summer break and most of them werent doing anything.

Santana got the text and frowned. She really missed Quinn and wanted her to be here today out of all days because it was her birthday. But being in Yale and all, she understands why Quinn had to take her classes seriously.

Quinn arrived and immediately started decorating. Rachel and Kurt lied about having classes and came back as soon as Santana left.

Puck, Mike, Tina, Finn, Blaine, Brittany and Mercedes all arrived together. They brought drinks and picked up the cake.

Santana just sat in the back when she finished work. She had two hours to spare so she set up and alarm on her phone and fell asleep.

_"San. San. Wake up. Your alarm is ringing" _said Jane. Santana immediately got up and rushed her way to NYADA. When she got to NYADA, there was a note saying that there werent any classes because it was summer vacation. She was confused because Kurt and Rachel said they had classes for the day but the place was completely empty.

She started to walk back to her loft. Halfway there, it started to rain so she ran the other half. Her clothes were soaking wet. She fumbled with her keys and dropped it. Could her day get any worse? Just as she entered the loft and flicked on the lights, she was surprised again.

_"Happy Birthday!" _everyone yelled.

A smile appeared on her face when she saw a familiar blonde.

_"Quinn! I thought you couldnt make it?" _asked Santana after she pecked her on the lips.

_"I wouldnt miss it for anything" _said Quinn. They intertwined their fingers together as Santana faced everybody else.

_"Thanks guys! I really appreciate that you guys threw me a party" _said Santana.

_"You're welcome Lopez!" _said Puck. Everybody went back to what they were doing before Santana arrived. Rachel and Kurt approached her.

_"Thank you guys. I now understand why you lied to me about having classes. You were planning this party" _said Santana.

_"Yeah. Even though you get on our nerves sometimes, we still love you and we thought you deserved a special birthday party" _said Kurt.

_"We couldnt do it without Quinn's help though. She's the one who actually planned it" _said Rachel.

Santana turned to Quinn. _"I cant believe you planned this" _said Santana.

_"I know it was hard to go through the past few months with only calls, texts and Skype sessions. But Im here now and I wanted to make up for all of those nights you wish I could be there with you" _said Quinn.

_"Being here right now is enough for me" _said Santana as she leaned in to kiss Quinn.

_"Okay guys. Its cake time!" _yelled Brittany. Everybody gathered in the kitchen and sang happy birthday to Santana. When Santana wasnt paying attention someone smashed a peice of cake in her face. She turned around fast enough to catch Puck run away.

She grabbed a peice of cake and ran after Puck. _"Im gonna kill you" _said Santana.

Puck made a sharp left turn causing Santana to slip and fall.

_"Oww! My ankle" _lied Santana.

Puck came back and kneeled next to Santana.

_"Are you okay?" _asked Puck. Right after he asked it. Santana shoved the peice she was holding onto his face.

_"I am now" _said Santana. Everybody bursted out laughing and high fived her for the good revenge.

Since it was summer vacation, everybody decided to sleep over again since there was nowhere to go after.

They moved the coffee table and set up their blankets and pillows in front of the couch. They wanted to watch another movie since it wasted little energy and they were worn out from the long drive to New York.

As everyone settled down and started the movie, Quinn pulled Santana into her room.

_"Whats up Q?" _asked Santana.

_"I wanted to give you this" _said Quinn as she pulled out a rectangular velvet black box with a ribbon on it.

_"You didnt have to. You already did a lot for me" _said Santana.

_"But I wanted to" _said Quinn. Santana opened the box and it revealed a silver chain with a heart pendant.

_"Quinn, its so beautiful. I love it" _said Santana.

_"I love you" _said Quinn before she kissed Santana.

_"Thank you. I love you too" _said Santana. They joined the others and cuddled with each other. Santana fell asleep finally in the long awaited arms of her girlfriend.

* * *

A/N What do you guys think? Please review and submit ideas. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate it. Hope you have a nice day and thanks for reading!


	16. Back to Lima

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 16: Back To Lima

Santana woke up to something landing on her face. She opened her eyes to find that it was Puck's foot.

_"Eww! What the fuck?!" _yelled Santana as she threw his foot off of her face forcefully and twisted his toes. This caused Puck to wake up.

_"Ow. My foot!"_ yelled Puck.

_"Thats what you get for shoving your dirty stinky foot on my face" _replied Santana.

_"Well, sorry Satan. It was an accident" _said Puck.

_"Guys. Shut up. Its too early to be fighting. Go back to sleep" _said Quinn.

Puck shifted so that his body was far from Santana. Just as Santana was about to fall back asleep, there was a knock on the door followed by it being pulled open and footsteps towards the kitchen.

_"Rise and Shine sleepy heads!" _yelled Kurt.

There were a couple of groans and Santana threw a pillow at Kurt. Kurt threw it back but it hit Quinn.

_"Hey!" _said Quinn as she threw back the pillow at him.

_"Sorry Quinn. It was meant for Santana" _said Kurt. He threw it again and it hit Mercedes who was sleeping on the couch.

_"Kurt!" _scolded Mercedes as she threw the pillow back at him again.

_"Oohh Kurt. You got Wheezy mad" _said Santana as she continued to laugh. Her laugh ended with _"Umph" _as Kurt finally hit her with the pillow.

_"Im gonna get you Twinkle Toes"_ said Santana as she got up and began to chase Kurt around. She stole a pillow from Mike and threw it at Kurt but she missed and it landed on Finn's face. Kurt stole a pillow from Brittany and threw it towards Santana but Santana caught it. Kurt found another pillow but as he was about to throw it, Quinn grabbed his foot and tripped him. His face landing first in the pillow he was holding.

_"Kurt. You know better than to mess with Santana in the morning" _said Quinn. _"And babe, leave Kurt alone" _

_"Look, I was trying to wake you guys up so we can eat breakfast and make it back to Lima before dinner" _said Kurt. _"Santana, Quinn, Rachel, I was wondering if you guys wanted to go back to Lima with them and visit our families. We havent seen them in a while"_

_"I dont mind going but we havent packed yet" _said Quinn.

_"All the more reasons to get up now" _said Kurt.

By now, everybody was awake because of Santana and Kurt's little pillow fight. Before the fight, Kurt had bought them breakfast. The others folded up the blankets and pillows while Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany started packing their clothes. Once everything was back to normal, they locked up the loft and made their way to the cars. A month after Santana moved in with Kurt and Rachel, they decided to chip in and buy a car. So the three of them car pooled including Quinn and Brittany.

Santana sat in between Quinn and Brittany while Rachel sat shotgun and Kurt was the driver. Halfway through, they stopped at a small restaurant to take a break and eat lunch. Everybody was pretty much stuffing their faces with fries, burgers and for Rachel, a salad. After the huge lunch, they headed back on the road. Once they passed the Lima border, Kurt dropped off Santana and Quinn at Santana's house and Brittany and Rachel at Brittany's house. They all lived nearby so they didnt have to worry about walking far to get home. Santana and Quinn slowly made up their way to the front door. Taking in the atmosphere of their childhood. It was definately a different feeling form New York. Santana brought up her free hand and knocked on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

Maribel opened the door and her eyes widened as she saw who the visitors were.

_"Mija! Happy Birthday! You're back! How are you? How come you didn't call?" _said Maribel as she hugged them. She turned to Quinn, _"Quinn! Its nice to see you! Its been a while! How are you? Come in. You guys are just in time for dinner"_

_"Ma! Calm down. Let us settle down. We just arrived" _said Santana.

_"You're right. Im just excited to see you guys. I've missed you" _said Maribel.

_"We missed you too" _said Santana. Maribel went back into the kitchen while Santana and Quinn went upstairs. Santana's room is just like how she left it the last time she came to Lima. Quinn sat on the bed next to Santana and put her head on her shoulders.

_"Remember when we werent fighting, you would come over and we would just stay in here and talk and watch movies?" _said Santana.

_"Yeah. I remember. But instead of talking, now we're kissing"_ said Quinn as she leaned in and kissed Santana's lips.

_"Santana! Quinn! Dinner's ready!"_ yelled Maribel from downstairs. They pulled apart and made their way to the kitchen. As they reached the bottom step, Carlos walks through the front door.

_"Papa!" _yelled Santana as she went to hug him.

_"Hello Mr. Lopez" _said Quinn.

_"Hi Mija! Happy Birthday! Hello Quinn. I had no idea you guys were going to be here" _said Carlos.

_"We just arrived not that long ago. Mama called us down for dinner" _said Santana. When they got to the kitchen, they were automatically hit with a savory aroma. Whenever Quinn would visit, she always loved Maribel's cooking. Quinn sat next to Santana while Maribel and Carlos sat next to each other.

_"Were you guys visiting each other or did you guys pick each other up?" _asked Maribel.

_"Well, all of us were in New York for Santana's birthday party and we decided to come back with the others for a visit" _said Quinn.

_"Oh, thats good. Did you find a job Santana?" _asked Maribel.

_"Yeah. Its at this small restaurant. It pays a good wage and its nearby the loft and NYADA. Im taking some dance classes there" _replied Santana.

_"Really? Im glad you're going back into dancing" _said Maribel.

_"Yeah. I really enjoy it" _said Santana.

_"So how are you and Brittany? I heard she was in New York with you guys. Are you guys okay now?" _asked Carlos. Quinn shifted slightly because they didnt tell their parents about them dating yet.

_"Yeah. We're okay. She's actually dating Rachel now" _said Santana.

_"Oh wow. I didnt know Rachel liked girls too. How about you two? Are you guys dating anyone?" _asked Maribel.

Santana looked at Quinn and she gave her a smile. _"Actually, I've been meaning to tell you guys" _started Santana.

_"What?" _asked Carlos and Maribel.

* * *

A/N What do you guys think? Please review and submit ideas. I always appreciate the reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy your day and thanks for reading!


	17. Catching Up

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 17: Catching Up

_"What?" _asked Carlos and Maribel.

_"Uhm..Me and Quinn areactuallysortadatingnow" _mumbled Santana a little too fast.

_"Slow down Santana, you and Quinn are what?" _asked Maribel.

_"Quinn is my girlfriend" _said Santana as she took Quinn's hand. She looked up shyly searching her parents' faces for their reaction.

Both of their faces broke into a wide grin. _"How come you didnt tell us until now?" _asked Maribel.

_"Well, I was busy with work and Quinn was busy with school. And I didnt know how you guys would react"_ said Santana.

_"A short call might have been nice. But we're happy for you guys. Its a little surprising but as long as you're both happy, them we're fine with it" _said Carlos.

_"When did this start?" _asked Maribel.

_"It started at Mr. Shue's wedding and then Santana asked me to be her girlfriend a few weeks after that" _said Quinn.

_"How did you guys manage to stay together? I mean, with Quinn being all the wale in Yale and you being in New York?" _asked Carlos.

_"It wasnt easy. Trust me. We ran into issues the first week we made it official" _said Santana.

_"What kind of issues?" _asked Maribel.

_"It's kind of a long story" _said Santana.

_"Its okay. We have time. Lets just finish our dinner first and then continue in the living room" _said Maribel.

They finished their dinner and cleaned up. Quinn helped wash dishes while Santana went to throw out the trash. As soon as the dishes were over, they moved to the living room.

_"So, how about that story?" _asked Carlos as they all sat down.

Santana took a deep breathe and sighed_. "Why do my parents care so much about our relationship problems?" _thought Santana.

_"So I invited Quinn up for spring break. Quinn told me she couldnt come so I wasnt expecting her to show up. But then a couple days later, there she was on my doorstep. The day after that, I took Quinn on a date and asked her to be my girlfriend. The next morning, Rachel started acting wierd. When Quinn and Kurt went shopping, I asked Rachel what was bothering her. Rachel suddenly kissed me right when Kurt and Quinn came back. I slapped Rachel and Quinn was already on her way back to Yale" _said Santana. she paused to make sure her parents were still following her. When they gestured for her to continue, she started again.

_"A couple days later, I went to Yale while Quinn went back to New York. I rushed my way back and we made up and confronted Rachel. After Rachel apologized, Brittany showed up unexpectedly. The next day, we decided to host a glee reunion party at the loft. Puck dared Brittany to kiss me. Just as Brittany was about to kiss me, Rachel pulled her off and tried to kiss me again. But before Rachel could kiss me, Quinn yanked her off and kissed me instead" _said Santana. She looked at Quinn and Quinn decided to continue.

_"After the dare, Santana left the loft while I yelled at Rachel and Brittany. I was about to slap Rachel again when Santana came back and pulled me away. Santana talked to them and told them that she only wanted them as friends. Thats when they both started to back off. Spring break was starting to end and I had to get back to Yale. But a day after I left, Santana got mad at me because I wasnt trying hard enough to talk to her, so I came back to New York and apologized. Then everything was fine after that. I even planned a surprise birthday party for her"_ said Quinn.

_"Wow, okay. That was a long story" _said Maribel. She looked at the clock on the wall and realized it was 10:00 pm. _"Well, its getting late. We're gonna go to bed now" _said Carlos.

Santana and Quinn said their goodnights and made their way upstairs to Santana's room. Instead of getting ready for bed, Santana had other plans.

_"San, what are you doing?"_ asked Quinn as Santana turned off the lights and pulled her out onto her balcony.

_"You'll see"_ said Santana.

* * *

A/N Its kind of short because I got lazy. Anyway, what do you guys think? What is San up to? Please review and submit ideas. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Enjoy your day and thanks for reading!


	18. Starlit Night

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 18: Starlit Night

_"You'll see"_ said Santana.

Santana starts to climb a small ladder leading to the roof of her house. Quinn slowly follows her up the ladder. Once they got up, Santana slowly walked towards the middle of the roof where there was a little attic looking room. Santana opened a window and crawled in. There were blankets and pillows all over the place. She sat down and Quinn sat in between her legs.

_"How come I've never been up here before?"_ asked Quinn as she looked around the small room. It wasnt tall enough to stand up in but it was tall enough to sit upright.

_"Because it was my secret hideout. I never brought anyone up here. Not even Brittany" _said Santana.

_"Then why are we up here?"_ asked Quinn.

_"We're star gazing. I know you love stars. So do I. Look up" _said Santana. Quinn looked up and was blown away by the many stars she saw in the sky. It was kind of dark but the moon illuminated some light into the clear glass window that was placed in the middle of the room. Santana watched Quinn's face in amazement as she was mesmorized by the night sky above them.

_"Its been a long time since I've looked up at the stars. I can see so many compared to New York or New Haven. There arent as much city lights here. They're beautiful" _said Quinn.

_"So are you" _said Santana. Quinn turned her head back to Santana. Quinn looked into dark brown orbs. Quinn knew there was something in Santana's eyes that told her that Santana really meant it. Santana leaned in and connected their lips together in a passionate kiss. They pulled apart and looked up at the stars again. Santana starts to quietly hum an intro to a song.

_Starlit nights_

_They keep me looking at your starlit eyes_

_The way the stars impact your crazy mind, it makes me leave everything behind._

_Look above, these foolish stars think they can set the mood,_

_But they're not as stupid as you think,_

_They do it right, they shine the night so bright._

Quinn snuggles up more into Santana's embrace while she closes her eyes and revels in her beautiful voice.

_The stars that shine are ever brilliant,_

_It makes my heart feel so resilient,_

_And I'm not lying, hear the silence._

_I never knew that it would be so great,_

_Listen to the comet soar at their amazing rate._

_And yeah I don't know what to do when we walk out of sight,_

_Except to look at all stars in this amazing night..._

Quinn fell asleep in Santana's arms. Santana shifted a little so they could both lie down. It was a good thing that Santana left the blankets and pillows up there because she was sure Quinn wasn't able to make it back to the room. She pulled a blanket over both of them and she fell asleep.

The next morning, Quinn woke up to sunlight shining through her eyelids. She opened her eyes but suddenly regretted because the light blinded her. When her vision started to return, she realized that she was alone in the room.

Santana was sitting on the side of the room and was watching the sun rise slowly. She heard a noise and noticed Quinn crawling out of the room.

_"Good morning" _said Santana. Quinn was startled and lost her balance. Santana immediately reached out and grabbed Quinn by the waist.

_"Don't worry. I got you" _said Santana.

_"Thank you. I could have died. I'm afraid of heights San" _said Quinn. Last night, she wasnt that scared because she was too curious about what Santana was doing to think about how high up they were.

_"It's okay. I won't let you fall" _said Santana after she pecked Quinn's cheek. _"My mom probably made breakfast already. Lets go back downstairs" _said Santana. Quinn held tightly to Santana's arm as they made their way back to Santana's balcony. When they got to the kitchen, Maribel was already eating breakfast and Carlos was already at work.

_"How was your sleep? I went up to call you guys but you weren't there"_ said Maribel as they sat down.

_"We slept in the room on the roof" _said Santana.

_"Be careful when you guys go up there. You could fall" _said Maribel.

_"Yeah. We know"_ said Santana. Quinn blushed a little because of what happened earlier.

_"Well, I'm going around town to run some errands. Do you guys need anything?"_ said Maribel as she got up and grabbed her things.

_"No thanks, Mom. See you later" _said Santana. Maribel grabbed her things and walked out the door. Santana turned to Quinn.

_"So. What do you want to do today?"_ asked Santana.

_"Well. I'm back in Lima and instead of visiting my own parents, I hang out with yours" _said Quinn.

_"So I guess you wanna visit your mom then" _said Santana.

They both showered and changed their clothes. They made their way down the street to Quinn's house. Quinn was nervous because she hasn't seen her mom in a while and didn't know how she would react to her and Santana dating. Noticing her girlfriend stiffening, Santana squeezed Quinn's hand to assure her that she would be right there next to her. Quinn gave Santana a small smile and lifted her hand to knock on the door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

* * *

__A/N How do you guys think Quinn's mom will react? Tell me what you guys think. Please review and submit ideas. Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews. Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day! :)


	19. On Our Way

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 19: On Our Way

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door swung open and revealed an older blonde.

_"Hi Mom" _said Quinn.

_"Hi Quinnie! Its nice for you to finally visit me a day after you arrived" _said Judy as she sat down in one of the chairs on their porch. Quinn gasped at her mother's greeting.

_"How did you find out I arrived yesterday?" _asked Quinn.

_"I was walking home from a friend's house when I bumped into Brittany and Rachel. They told me that you came back with them. Care to explain where you were?" _asked Judy.

_"I was at Santana's house" _said Quinn.

_"Why were you there instead of here?"_ asked Judy as she eyed Santana.

_"Why do you care so much?" _asked Quinn.

_"Because the daughter I havent seen in months decides to spend time with another friend's family instead of her own"_ said Judy.

_"But I'm not a little kid anymore. I can do whatever I want. You cant tell me what to do"_ said Quinn.

_"Just answer the question" _said Judy.

_"I was at Santana's house because Kurt dropped me off there. Maribel invited us in and we had dinner. I dont see whats wrong with having dinner with my girlfriend and her parents"_ slipped Quinn.

Judy raised her eyebrows at what Quinn said.

_"Your girlfriend?" _asked Judy.

_"Uh..yeah. Santana is my girlfriend" _said Quinn.

_"Wow. That explains everything. How come you didnt tell me earlier?" _asked Judy.

_"Wait. What? You're not mad?" _asked Quinn.

_"Why would I be mad?" _asked Judy.

_"I dont know. With all the religion stuff you believe in..."_ said Quinn Judy cut her off.

_"I dont care about all that. If you're happy, then Im happy for you" _said Judy. _"And you"_ she pointed at Santana. _"Make sure you take care of Quinnie"_

_"Mom. Stop trying to scare her" _said Quinn.

_"Dont worry Ms. Fabray. I will" _said Santana. Quinn got a text from Rachel asking if they were available for lunch at breadsticks.

_"Good. I was on my way to pick up some groceries. Do you guys want to come?" _asked Judy.

_"No thanks mom. We have a lunch gathering with the other glee people at Breadsticks" _said Quinn.

_"How about I drive you guys there" _offered Judy.

_"I guess. It wont be so bad" _said Quinn. They got in the car and headed towards Breadsticks. It was all the way across town so it would be a while until they get there. Santana and Quinn sat in the backseat while Judy drove.

Quinn replied to Rachel's text, _"We're on our way" _

_"So, how are you doing in New Haven Quinnie?" _asked Judy.

_"Its okay so far. The classes are hard but Im passing. And since I started early, I have one more year to go before I graduate" _said Quinn.

_"Thats good. How about you Santana? How is New York?" _asked Judy.

_"New York is good. I got a job at a small restaurant and Im taking some dance classes at NYADA"_ said Santana.

_"Wow, you like to dance?" _asked Judy.

_"Yeah. I used to take classes when I was little" _said Santana.

_"As long as you're doing something you enjoy, then you should be fine" _said Judy as they stopped at a red light. They looked around and noticed that they were halfway there.

_"How often do you guys visit each other?" _asked Judy.

_"Not that often. Only when I have a short break from school or a weekend once a month. Its hard but we constantly text and call each other" _said Quinn.

_"Who visits who" _asked Judy.

_"Quinn usually comes to New York unexpectedly"_ said Santana.

_"Because I know Santana is too much of a lazy butt to come to New Haven"_ said Quinn. Santana pouted but was quickly replaced by a smile when Quinn pecked her cheek.

Judy just watched the two from her rear-view mirror. She could clearly see that the two were happy together.

The light turned green and Judy pressed on the gas. Santana heard a honk and looked to her right.

Then everything went black.

* * *

A/N BOOM! Was anybody expecting that? I know. Its kind of like the glee episode but it just popped into my head. This chapter is short but the next one will be a little longer. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks again for the follows, favorites and reviews. Thanks for reading!


	20. Bruised Up

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 20: Bruised Up

_"Where are they? They said they were on their way" _said Rachel impatiently.

_"Maybe they're stuck in traffic" _suggested Puck.

_"But it's been almost an hour since she sent that text. This is Lima, traffic doesnt take an hour to clear up" _said Rachel.

_"Maybe there was an accident" _said Brittany.

_"I hope nothing happened to them" _said Rachel with a worried expression.

_"Quinn! Quinnie!" _yelled Judy.

_"Im here mom" _said Quinn as she crawled out from under the car. She had a few cuts and bruises but she was okay. Judy was the same. But she realized that they were missing a person. Santana.

Quinn ran to the side of the car and kneeled down. _"Santana! Santana!" _Quinn yelled. The latina's body wasnt moving. There was blood running down her face from an open cut on her the side of her forehead. Quinn crawled in and pulled Santana out from under the car. She tried to be careful so that she didnt add anymore pain to the latina. Quinn carried her to where her mother was. Santana looked up to Quinn's eyes but her vision was blurry.

_"Santana. Stay with me. The paramedics are almost here" _she said as she craddled Santana's limp body. Santana raised her left hand and cupped Quinn's cheek before she blacked out.

The paramedics soon arrived and put Santana on a stretcher. Quinn and Judy rode in the back of the ambulance with Santana. Quinn held her hand the whole way to the hospital. Santana was still alive, but she was unconscious. They took her in for an MRI. Quinn called Santana's parents and told them what happened. Quinn also called Rachel and told them. Ten minutes later, Maribel and Carlos rush in.

_"Where is she?" _asked Maribel.

_"They took her in for an MRI for her brain" _said Quinn.

_"I hope shes okay" _said Carlos. They all sat down and waited for the doctor to come out. Five minutes after Carlos and Maribel arrived, the glee club arrived. Quinn told them what happened and they also sat down and waited.

The doctor came out and they all jumped up.

_"How is she?" _asked Quinn.

_"She's fine. No damage to the brain but we had to give her stitches. She also broke her right arm and has a few bruised ribs. But overall, shes okay" _said the doctor. Everybody sighed in relief.

_"Can we go see her?" _asked Quinn.

_"Yes you may"_ said the doctor as he opens the door for them. Quinn, Carlos and Maribel rushed to her side.

_"Hello mija, how are you?" _asked Maribel as she cupped Santana's cheek.

_"Im bruised up but I'm okay"_ replied Santana.

_"How long will she need to stay here?" _asked Quinn as she turned to the doctor.

_"She should be good to go tomorrow morning" _said the doctor.

_"Thank god. I hate hospitals. I dont know how much longer I can last in here" _said Santana. Everybody chuckled because she acted like nothing was wrong with her. Her parents decided to go home and eat dinner since nothing was serious. Judy apologized to Santana for what happened and went home to rest. It was just the glee club left with her.

_"Brittany was actually correct" _said Rachel.

_"About what?" _asked Santana.

_"I was wondering how come you guys were taking a long time to arrive at Breadsticks" _said Rachel.

_"I thought you guys were stuck in traffic" _said Puck.

_"But Brittany suggested that there might have been an accident. Turns out it was your accident" _continued Rachel.

Santana chuckled a little bit as Brittany hugged her. _"You were always a genius Britt" _

_"I know" _said Brittany.

_"We should start heading home now" _said Rachel.

_"Yeah. We should give Santana some rest" _said Finn.

_"We're glad you're okay"_ said Mercedes.

_"Thanks guys. See you guys later"_ said Santana.

_"Hope you feel better tomorrow" _said Tina as they walked to the door.

_"Hopefully" _said Santana. Then they were out the door leaving Quinn alone with Santana.

_"How do you feel?" _asked Quinn.

_"Im just a little sore" _said Santana.

_"Are you hungry?" _asked Quinn.

_"Starving" _said Santana.

_"Im gonna go get us some food" _said Quinn as she started to get up. Santana grabbed her wrist and pulled her.

_"Dont leave me alone" _whinned Santana.

_"I thought you were hungry" _said Quinn.

_"Hungry...for your lips" _said Santana as she wiggled her eyebrows. Quinn chuckled as she leaned in and pecked Santana's lips. Santana pouted when Quinn pulled away.

_"You just got out of an accident but you act like it didnt even happen. I was scared that you were gonna leave me"_ said Quinn.

_"Dont worry. Im still here. I promise. I wont leave you" _said Santana before she kissed Quinn again. Their kiss was interrupted when Santana's stomach started grumbling.

_"See, you are hungry"_ said Quinn. Santana finally let Quinn go and get food because she really needed it. As Santana waited for Quinn, she looked around the room. The walls were blank and white. The light above her was painful if you stared at it too long. This is why she hated hospitals. It was so bland.

Santana was close to dozing off when she heard the door open. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Quinn holding a plastic bag.

_"Sorry. Did I wake you up?"_ asked Quinn as she took out the small bentos.

_"No, you didnt" _said Santana as Quinn gave her the bento. Santana immediately started stuffing her face with rice and chicken strips. Quinn just stared at her because she looked so adorable. Santana finished her bento first and just stared at Quinn's bento. Quinn was already full but noticed that Santana was looking at her food. Quinn handed Santana her bento and her face lightened up but changed into a guilty face after.

_"Are you sure?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah. Im full already" _said Quinn. Santana took the bento and started stuffing her face again. Quinn just chuckled at the latina.

_"Im thirsty. Did you get anything to drink?" _asked Santana when she finished eating.

_"Oh, yeah. Here. I got a bottle of water" _said Quinn as she handed her the water. _"Anything else for you princess?" _asked Quinn jokingly.

Santana laughed, _"No. That would be all. Thanks though" _said Santana. Quinn started to yawn which cause Santana to yawn too.

_"Im pretty tired" _said Quinn.

_"Yeah. Me too. Want to sleep on the bed with me?" _asked Santana.

_"Are you sure? I dont want to hurt you" _said Quinn.

_"No. Its okay. As long as you stay to my left. Everything on my right side is sore" _said Santana. She moved to the side so that Quinn can fit on the bed. Quinn carefully draped her arm around Santana's waist, trying not to touch any of her ribs. A couple minutes later, they were fast asleep.

* * *

A/N So what do you guys think? Nobody died. Which is a good thing because I didnt want to write about something like that but please review and submit ideas. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews! I really appreciate it. I try to update whenever I can. When I first started this, I used to update like everyday for a week but then I got busy. So im trying my best. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day.


	21. Up and Out But Not

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 21: Up and Out But Not

Santana woke up and realized she was alone in bed. She looked around and saw Quinn talking on the phone. Santana winced in pain as she stretched her body. Quinn noticed that Santana was awake and ended the call. She walked over to Santana and pecked her on the lips.

_"Good morning" _said Quinn as she smiled.

_"Morning to you too" _said Santana as she returned the smile.

_"How do you feel?" _asked Quinn as she handed Santana a water bottle. She pouted because she couldnt open it. The doctor wrapped her arm in a cast and put it in a sling. Quinn noticed her dilemma and opened it for her.

_"Thanks. Everything is still sore. But I can handle it. What time is it?" _asked Santana.

_"Its around 12. The doctor will be here soon" _said Quinn. Just then, the doctor came in with a nurse.

_"Hello Santana. How do you feel?" _asked the doctor.

_"Im okay. I just want to get up and out of here" _replied Santana.

_"Dont worry. You're okay to leave soon. I just have some things to tell you about your arm and ribs. Try not to move your arm as much as possible. Keep it in the sling for a week, and then you can take it off but keep the cast on for another week. Then after that, you can take it off. As for your ribs, dont play any sports or do alot of running for a week. You can pick up some painkillers to help with the pain if it bothers you too much" _said the doctor. While the doctor was talking, the nurse was disconnecting the wires connected to Santana.

_"Thanks Doc. I'll make sure she actually follows them" _said Quinn.

_"Good then. If you have any problems, just come back and see me. I'll leave you guys to gather your things and you can sign Santana out at the front desk" _said the doctor before he turned to leave, the nurse following after him.

_"Come on, I'll help you get dressed" _said Quinn. Santana got dressed and they made their way to the front desk. Quinn signed Santana out and Rachel picked them up from the hospital. They picked up the pain killers and were on their way to Santana's house. When they got there, Quinn helped Santana to the front. Rachel opened the door and Santana was greeted with familiar faces.

_"Why are you guys here?" _asked Santana.

_"Well, we knew you were coming home today so we decided to just hang out at your place and keep you company"_ said Puck.

_"Your parents are at work and they said we can stay here" _said Finn.

_"Who wants tacos!?" _yelled Kurt as he made his way to the dining table near the kitchen with a plate piled with tacos and quesedillas.

_"Me!" _everyone screamed simultaniously as they made their way to the kitchen.

_"Just sit down. I'll get us food" _said Quinn as she pulled out a chair for Santana. All the boys except Kurt grabbed their food and made their way to the living room because they were in the middle of playing Black Ops on the Xbox. Quinn sat next to Santana and Brittany sat next to Rachel. Tina and Kurt sat on the other side of them and watched the two couples.

Quinn tried to feed Santana but Santana refused because Quinn already did a lot for her. _"I can feed myself Quinn" _said Santana.

_"No you cant. I know you and you're gonna have a hard time and you're just gonna give up eating" _said Quinn. Quinn was right and she was really hungry.

_"Now here, take a bite" _said Quinn as she moved the taco closer to her mouth. Santana opened her mouth and took a bite.

_"Good job San" _said Quinn as she smiled. Santana laughed and smiled at her girlfriend.

_"Here comes the choo choo train" _said Rachel as she fed Brittany another bite of a quesedilla.

_"Uh oh. I ate the train" _said Brittany. They all just laughed because of Brittany's innocence. They continued eating and joined the others in the living room after.

_"Can I play?" _asked Quinn.

_"Oh. Me too! Can I play?" _asked Brittany.

_"Me and Finn versus you and Brittany" _said Puck to Quinn as he handed them two extra controllers.

_"We are so gonna kill them" _whispered Brittany to Quinn. Quinn, Brittany and Santana would always play Black Ops whenever they were together at Santana's house. Santana was the best player out of the three of them but she couldnt play cause of her arm. Good thing Santana taught them some good advice that will no doubt beat the boys.

Brittany and Quinn turned to Santana and she gave them a thumb up. The boys had no idea what would happen to them. Everybody was paying attention to the game. The girls and Kurt were rooting for Brittany and Quinn while the boys were rooting for Puck and Finn. Brittany was hiding behind a wall and shot Finn.

_"How the hell did you find me?" _asked Finn.

_"I got ways" _said Brittany. Quinn threw a gernade to where Puck was hiding behind a car. Puck died and his mouth just hung open. Quinn just laughed at his facial expression.

_"Oh, its on" _said Puck.

_"Bring it" _said Quinn.

_"First, lets add one more person to each team so thats its three against three" _said Finn. Mike volunteered for Puck and Finn's team. Santana really wanted to play but she couldnt.

_"I'll play" _said Rachel. Santana face palmed herself. Now the boys actually had a chance of winning. They started the game and everybody was serious. All you could hear were gunshouts, swear words and the sound of the players feet against the gravel in the game. The girls were losing because Rachel kept exposing herself, making her an easy target. Santana couldnt stand it so she adjusted her hand in the sling a little more out so that her fingers could use the buttons on the controller. She snatched the controller from Rachel. Rachel didnt even mind because she knew she sucked. Santana immediately started tracking down the boys and shot them one by one, causing their team to catch up. Quinn and Brittany didnt even need to look to see who was playing. They already know.

They were now at a tie. Santana was about to shoot Puck but the power went out.

_"What the fuck? I was gonna shoot Puck! We were about to win!" _shouted Santana.

_"Babe, calm down. We can do a rematch later"_ said Quinn. They were all so focused on the game that they didnt even notice it was pouring rain.

_"Wait. You were playing the whole time?" _asked Puck.

_"Half the time. Rachel sucked so bad I had to take over" _said Santana.

_"Explains why you guys caught up so fast" said Finn._

_"Do you have any candles around here?" _asked Rachel.

_"Yeah. They are in the cabinet under the tv" _said Santana. Rachel used her phone to look for the candles while the others searched around for a lighter. Santana checked her cellphone and saw two text messages. One from her mom and one from her dad. She read the text messages and they both were stuck at work. At least she wasnt alone in the house.

They took out the candles and lit them up. _"What time is it?" _asked Kurt.

_"Its already 6" _said Quinn.

_"Really? Wow. That was fast" _said Kurt.

_"Yeah. That was. What do we do now?" _asked Rachel.

Puck opened the door. The rain had lightened up a bit from earlier _"Who's up for a shower?" _

_"We might get sick" _said Rachel.

_"No we're not" _said Puck as he walked out the door with his shirt off. Finn followed after him and so did Mike. Everybody joined the others except Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Kurt.

_"We were suppose to leave tonight but we can go tomorrow afternoon" _said Kurt while Rachel and Quinn started making a fire in Santana's fireplace. An hour after the others went outside, there was a bright flash followed by the sound of thunder. Everybody outside screamed and ran back inside. Rachel grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Brittany.

_"Im scared of thunder" _said Brittany as Rachel led her closer to the fireplace and sat down.

_"Dont worry Britt. I got you" _said Rachel as she pulled Brittany closer to her.

Everybody else grabbed towels and sat near the fire place. Quinn and Santana snuggled up on the couch. Everybody seemed tired even though it was still kind of early.

_"I dont understand. Its summer. Its not suppose to rain" _said Brittany.

_"The weather can be unexpected sometimes" _said Rachel. Brittany just sighed in response.

_"I hope it clears up tomorrow" _said Kurt.

_"You never know" _said Finn.

A few minutes had passed and Puck was already asleep on one of the chairs. Mike and Tina were huddled together near the fireplace. Brittany and Rachel fell asleep at the other end of the couch.

Santana just sat against Quinn and stared at the fireplace and listened to the drops of rain against the house until sleep took over her.

* * *

A/N Sorry for not updating sooner. I had this chapter finished a while ago but I always told myself to finish the next chapter so I wouldnt fall behind. Anyway, I think this was my longest chapter so far. Im planning to finish this before summer ends because once school starts, I wont have any time. Anyway, tell me what you think. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. I really appreciate them. Thanks for reading and enjoy your day! :)


	22. Can I Have This Dance?

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 22: Can I Have This Dance?

Quinn woke up to the sound of clattering pans and curses followed after. She realized that everyone was still sleeping except Santana. Quinn got up and made her way to the kitchen. She saw the Latina picking up pans from the floor with her good arm. Quinn made her way to her and hugged her from behind, pecking her cheek.

_"What are you doing?" _asked Quinn.

_"Im starving but its almost impossible for me just to grab a damn pan" _said Santana.

_"I can see that" _said Quinn as she chuckled a little. Santana pouted and Quinn felt bad.

_"Here, you just down and rest while I cook breakfast for everyone"_ said Quinn as she pulled out a chair for her. The power came back sometime early that morning so the stove was working. She started making pancakes and bacon. Santana got up and went to the living room to see if anyone was awake so they can help Quinn. She walks in and sees Finn wrestling with Puck and everyone else just staring at them.

_"What is going on in here?" _asked Santana.

_"Finn stole my towel!" _said Puck.

_"No I didnt!" _said Finn.

_"Are you guys serious? Its just a stupid fricken towel! You guys are such babies" _said Santana as she walks behind the chair Puck was on and picks up the towel.

_"See. I told you I didnt steal it" _said Finn.

_"Shut up" _said Puck.

_"Both of you shut up. Now who wants to help Quinn cook breakfast? The more people helping, the faster breakfast will be ready"_ said Santana. Next thing she notices, there was a wave of people passing her.

_"Woah! I only meant like 3 people! With all of you guys there, something is bound to happen" _yelled Santana as she made her way over to the couch.

_"Hi San!" _yelled Brittany. Santana jumped up because she thought she was alone in the living room.

_"Britt! You scared me!" _said Santana as Brittany sat next to her.

_"Im sorry. I didnt mean to. How do you feel?" _said Brittany.

_"I dont feel much pain because of the pain killers" _said Santana.

_"Thats good. Im glad you're okay" _said Brittany.

_"Breakfast is ready!" _yelled Quinn from the kitchen. Santana and Brittany got up and made their way to the others. When they got there, there was barely enough room to fit everyone.

_"So when are you guys going back?" _asked Tina.

_"Once we finish cleaning up the house. I dont want to get back too late" _said Kurt.

_"Yeah. You guys are all staying to help clean up" _said Santana. There were a couple of groans of complaint around the table.

_"Hey, you guys are lucky my body is damaged or I would have kick your asses for-" _said Santana before she got cut off by having a piece of bacon hit her in the face.

_"Okay, who threw that?!"_ yelled Santana as she looked around the room. It was hard to tell who did it because they were all squirming in their chairs. Puck bursted out laughing and Santana threw another piece at him.

_"Hey, it wasnt me" _said Puck as he threw a piece to Rachel. _"It was Rachel"_

_"No it wasnt. It was Brittany" _said Rachel as she threw a piece at Brittany.

Next thing they knew it, everybody was throwing bacon and the kitchen was covered with bacon bits all over the place.

_"Now you guys just made it harder to clean" _said Santana.

_"It was worth is though" _said Puck.

_"No its not. You wasted bacon" _said Quinn as she pouted.

_"Dont worry babe, we still have a lot of bacon at the loft" _said Santana after pecking Quinn's lips. Puck started to gag in disgust.

_"Oh my god. What happened to the two HBIC's I used to know" _said Puck jokingly. Santana just smacked him in the chest with her good arm.

_"We fell in love" _said Quinn. Puck just started gagging again and Quinn and Santana burst out laughing.

Santana hooked up her ipod to the speaker and blasted it while they cleaned around the house. It took a while to get the kitchen and the living room clean because they would all stop and use their brooms and dusters as microphones as they sang along to the songs. Brittany and Mike sometimes even used them as their dance partners.

By the time they finished, it was already noon. Santana wrote a note for her parents and left it on the counter. They repacked their clothes and put it in the trunk. Everybody was on the front lawn as Santana locked the door. Brittany, Rachel, Quinn and Kurt were already waiting in the car. Brittany was coming back with them because she wanted to spend more time with Rachel.

_"We'll see you guys later. Come and visit whenever you want" _said Kurt as he drove down the driveway. They all waved goodbye to each other as they made their way to their own cars. Blaine just stood there rooted to his spot in deep thought.

_"Blaine, you okay?" _asked Tina.

_"Yeah, Im fine" _said Blaine.

When they got back to New York, it was still a little early so they stopped by Central Park to take a nice cool walk.

_"New York is really beautiful if you actually take the time to look around"_ said Santana.

_"Yeah, it is. But its not as beautiful as you"_ said Quinn. Santana just blushed as she stared at the sun setting behind the buildings in the distance. The lights of the buildings slowly started to light up the night and they decided to go back to the loft.

They were all sitting around just blankly staring into space. Santana got up and hooked her ipod to the speaker again. She started playing a slow song that was on a playlist she made for her and Quinn. She made her way to where Quinn was sitting on the couch and held out her hand.

_"May I have this dance?" _asked Santana.

_"Yes you may" _said Quinn as she grabbed Santana's hand and got up. They started swaying slowly along with the music. After a couple of minutes, Brittany got up and held her hand out for Rachel.

_"Can I have this dance?" _asked Brittany.

_"Yes you can" _said Rachel as she too accepted Brittany's hand. Kurt just sat there admiring the two couples in front of him. He was happy for them but he was also jealous because he wanted that too. He was also considering taking Blaine back. He was still mad at him but he knew Blaine didnt mean to do it.

Thirty minutes later, there was a knock on the door. The two couples remained dancing as Kurt got up and answered the door. He slid it open and was surprised at who stood there.

_"Blaine? What are you doing here?" _asked Kurt.

_"Im tired of letting you run away from me. I know I made a mistake and it hurt you really bad. I promise that I will never do that again. I want you back and I'm honestly sorry for what I did. I need you"_ said Blaine with tears threatening to spill over. Kurt leaned forward and attached his lips with Blaine's. When they pulled apart, Kurt cupped his cheeks and used his thumb to wipe the tears that finally fell.

_"You wanna dance?" _asked Kurt as he stepped aside to let Blaine in.

_"I would love to" _said Blaine. He took Kurts hand and pulled him closer, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. The four girls just smiled at the site of Kurt and Blaine dancing slowly with them. They danced for another hour switching partners occasionally until they decided it was time to sleep.

Quinn and Santana cuddled closely under their blanket, of course taking precaution of Santana's injuries.

_"I love you Santana" _said Quinn as she pecked her lips.

_"I love you too Quinn" _said Santana. Then they both dozed off into a deep slumber.

* * *

A/N Just a cute little chapter. Tell me what you guys think? Anyway, thanks for your support and continue on with your day :)


	23. Planning

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 23: Planning

It was exactly one year since Santana had that accident during her trip to Lima that summer. Santana, Kurt and Rachel just got back from Quinn's graduation at Yale the day before. But Quinn was with her mom spending some mother and daughter time for a couple of days. Santana had a few surprises that she wanted to do for Quinn but she only had two days to plan them before Quinn comes back to the loft. But she needed the help of her friends.

_"Hey, can you guys help me look for apartments nearby?"_ asked Santana as they sat at the dining table sipping their coffee.

_"Sure. I think the building next door has an opening"_ said Kurt.

_"Good. Can we go check it out?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah. I have the building's manager's number. She's a friend of mine. Her name is Sarah. I'll call her to meet up over there"_ said Kurt.

_"Thanks Kurt" _said Santana.

_"Whats this all about anyway?" _asked Rachel.

_"I'll explain later" _said Santana.

Kurt called Sarah and she waited for them outside. She also lived in the same building. The apartment was on the second floor so it was easy to get up to. She opened the door and they all walked in. It was a nice cozy place. It had a lot of room. It was even better than the loft. The apartment actually had two master bedrooms. The bathroom had a bath tub and a separate shower in the corner. The kitchen had a lot of space to maneuver around and the living room was gigantic. On the right side of the living room, there were huge windows that lit up the room. It also had a view of Central Park a couple streets down. There was also a balcony that was attached to the fire escape towards the back of the apartment.

_"Wow" _said all three of them simultaneously.

_"Do you like it?" _asked Sarah.

_"Its perfect" _said Santana.

_"Im actually jealous" _said Kurt as he looked out the windows.

_"This is way better than our loft" _said Rachel.

_"Im sure something like this costs a lot" _said Kurt.

_"Im not worried about it. I've been saving up money over the last year and half and I still have the money my mom gave me. But this place looks like a house more than an apartment" _said Santana.

_"Do you want it?" _asked Sarah as she pulled out pieces of paper from her bag.

_"Yes please" _said Santana.

_"Okay then, all you need to do is sign here and its all yours" _said Sarah as she handed Santana the papers and pen.

Santana gladly accepted and signed the papers and handed them back to Sarah. _"I'll send you a check for it tomorrow" _said Santana as she shook Sarah's hand.

_"Thank you, I hope you enjoy your new place"_ said Sarah as she handed Santana the keys and walked out the door.

_"Now all I need is furniture" _said Santana.

_"Wait, you need to tell us what you're doing before we can actually help you"_ said Kurt.

_"You better swear not to tell Quinn. You can tell the glee club when they arrive later today because I need their help too"_ said Santana as Rachel and Kurt step closer waiting for what she was gonna say next.

_"When Quinn comes back, I'm planning to propose to her"_ said Santana as she watched their faces for their reactions. Both of their eyes went wide and they screeched with joy as they hugged her.

_"Thats why I need to finish setting this apartment up. I was gonna surprise her after the proposal and bring her back here"_ continued Santana.

_"Did you get a ring yet?" _asked Kurt.

_"No. Not yet. Lets go now before the glee club arrives"_ said Santana.

They made their way down the streets until they found a jewelry store. They walked in and was greeted by and old elderly woman.

_"How can I help you young ones?" _asked the old lady.

_"Im looking for an engagement ring" _said Santana.

_"Are you proposing to your husband? Will he be okay with that?" _asked the old lady.

Santana chuckled a little before answering back. _"Actually, Im proposing to my girlfriend" _said Santana.

_"Oh, why didnt you say so. I think I've got the ring just for you" _said the old lady as she led them to the back of the room. She opened the drawer and pulled out a black velvet box. She opened it and there sat a silver ring that was shaped in an infinity sign at the front of it. All three of them gasped.

_"Can I look at it?" _asked Santana.

_"Yeah, here, take it out" _said the old lady.

Santana took the ring out and looked at the words engraved inside. _"Now and Forever" _read the words.

_"Its perfect" _said Santana as she placed it back in the box.

_"Can I see a picture of your girlfriend?" _asked the old lady.

_"Uh, yeah. Sure" _said Santana as she took her phone out and scrolled to a candid picture of them laughing together.

_"Wow, she's very beautiful. You guys look like an already married couple_" said the old lady.

_"Trust us, they act like one too" _said Kurt.

_"Do not. Anyway, thanks. How much is for the ring?" _asked Santana.

_"For you darling, ten dollars" _said the old lady.

_"Are you sure? A ring like this should cost more than ten dollars" _said Santana.

_"Yes, Im sure. The ten dollars is to pay for my lunch" _said the old lady.

They all chuckled. _"Thank you. You are very generous" _said Santana as she reached for the black box.

_"Wait a second" _said the old lady.

_"What?" _asked Santana.

_"To get the ring, you need to promise to invite me to your wedding" _said the old lady.

_"Will do ma'am. May I ask for your name?" _asked Santana.

_"My name is Emily" _said the old lady as she handed her the box.

_"Well Emily, thank you. I will make sure to invite you to the wedding"_ said Santana grinning widely.

_"Well then, go on and enjoy the rest of your day" _said Emily as Santana handed her ten dollars.

_"You have a good day too Emily" _said Santana. They made their way to the front and exited the shop.

_"That lady was very nice" _said Rachel.

_"Yeah. I know. I cant believe she just gave it to me for ten dollars and an invitation" _said Santana.

They made it back to the loft and Santana put the box in her purse. Making sure no one will take it and its easy to remember where it is. Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door and it slid open. All the glee club members just walked in as if they already lived there.

_"I guess you can just barge in like that" _said Kurt.

_"Relax Twinkle Toes. They visit all the time. Its not a big deal" _said Santana.

_"Yeah Kurt. Just relax" _said Blaine as he started to massage Kurt's shoulders.

_"Okay guys, listen up" _said Santana as she stood up. Everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at Santana.

_"I just bought an apartment next door and I need help bringing in some furniture. I need it to be ready in two days because thats when Quinn will be coming back. The day after she comes back, I am planning to..." _paused Santana.

_"To what?"_ asked Mercedes.

_"Propose to her" _said Santana. _"But I need your help in order to do it"_

_"Of course we'll help you Lopez" _said Puck.

_"Yeah, we're all happy to help" _said Finn.

_"Good. Brittany and Rachel, you guys will go out and buy the little things like utensils and towels and little rugs if you want"_ directed Santana handing Rachel the two hundred dollars.

_"Kurt and Mercedes, you guys are gonna go and pick out the furniture with me"_

_"Tina, Mike, Blaine, you guys will pack all of my clothes and stuff and transfer them next door"_

_"Puck and Finn, you guys will clean up the apartment and check if all the faucets and switches work. Then we'll call you to help bring up the furniture"_

_"Do you guys understand?" _asked Santana. They all nodded. _"Now go!" _

Brittany and Rachel went out and used the van. Santana went next door and they all followed. She opened the door for them and they started working. Santana went back downstairs with Kurt and Mercedes. They used Puck's truck and drove to the nearest furniture store.

They spent hours debating on which couch to get and which bed sets to get and tables and chairs. Finally, they paid for the furniture and rented a truck and hired some workers to bring it to the apartment. They lived on the not so busy side of New York so it was easy for the workers to follow the way back to the apartment. Behind the building, there was a parking lot but not many cars were there since it was a week day and most people were still working. Puck and Finn came down and helped the workers. They used the fire escape because it was easier and it didnt block the way of the other people who lived there. Santana was busy telling the boys where to move the furniture while Kurt and Mercedes helped unpack whatever Tina, Mike and Blaine brought in from the loft. When the new furniture was in place and most of the things were unpacked, Rachel and Brittany came back with boxes full of plates, cups and utensils. They even bought rugs, towels, curtains, and bed sheets. Everybody helped unpack all of the things.

Santana stood at the front door and looked around. The kitchen was stored with the plates and utensils. The living room had the couch, the coffee table in front of it, the tv stand in front of that, a display shelf in the corner, and a bookshelf in the opposite corner with a beanbag chair close to it. The windows had the curtains on but were tied up so that light could stream in. The bathroom had all the rugs and towels. Her bedroom had a queen size bed with a bedside table on each side and a dresser with a huge mirror in the corner of the room. The guess room had two twin size beds. One on each side of the room and a dresser in the middle. All Santana had to get were food for the refrigerator and shampoo and soap for the bathroom. Everybody just sat around on her new couch and chairs looking exhausted.

_"I know you guys are worn out but I just wanted to say thanks. This place looks really good and all thanks to you guys. Quinn will be impressed" _said Santana.

_"No problem Satan. But we're starving. Can you like order pizza or something?" _asked Puck.

_"I guess" _said Santana. She called and ordered the pizza. Ten minutes later, it arrived and they devoured the two boxes faster than what it took for it to arrive. Most of them fell asleep a few minutes after they ate pizza. Santana was on her way to her room when she saw movement in the corner of her eye in the guest room. She walked in and noticed that the two beds were occupied. Brittany and Rachel snuggled in one while Blaine and Kurt snuggled in the other. She made her way back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. She reached in her bag and pulled out the velvet box. She took the ring out and admired its beauty. She traced over the words engraved inside. She put the ring back in the box and put the box back in her purse. Quinn was coming back tomorrow night. Santana still had things to do for the apartment and she still had to explain her plan on proposing to the others. Santana wanted to say a poem before she proposed the important question so she stayed up writing one. When she finished, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

A/N I feel really sad about the loss of Cory Monteith. He was one of my favorite people in the cast. Glee will never be the same without him. I know I dont mention Finn much in my story but everytime I do, I always use him in a positive way. Because thats the type of person I think Cory is. Positive yet a trouble maker. My prayers go to his family and especially Lea Michele. Anyway, this is my longest chapter. I decided to time jump a year because I need to finish this before school starts. This proposal has been on my mind for a while and I just had to do it now. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it :)


	24. Back In your Arms

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 24: Back In Your Arms

Santana woke up and went to check on the others. Kurt and Rachel were missing from the guest room and everybody else was still asleep in the living room. There was a note on Puck's forehead saying that if they wanted breakfast, go back to the loft. She made her way to the kitchen. She found a pan and a wooden spoon and made her way back to the living room. She raised the pan and spoon and started banging it together.

_"Rise and Shine! Up Up Up!"_ yelled Santana as she walked around the apartment making sure everyone could hear her. They all jumped up and rubbed their faces trying to wake themselves up.

_"Geez San! You didnt have to wake us up like that"_ said Puck.

_"Well, then. Fine. I guess you guys dont want breakfast"_ said Santana as she put away the pan and spoon and made her way out the front door.

_"Where is she going?"_ asked Finn.

_"What's that on your forehead?"_ asked Mike pointing at Pucks head.

Puck reached up for the note and read it out loud. _"If we want breakfast, we have to go to the loft" _

_"Thats probably where San went" _said Finn. They all got up and went downstairs back to the loft. When they got there, they saw Santana, Kurt and Rachel watching tv.

_"Good. You guys are up. Now I have to tell you the plan for tomorrow" _started Santana.

_"Can we at least eat breakfast first?" _asked Tina.

_"Fine. But Hurry up. We have a lot to do"_ said Santana. They all took there time to get their food and finish it while they started conversations with each other. It was driving Santana crazy but she knew she had to keep her cool. Finally, they finished and gathered around.

_"So I was planning to propose in central park. Near the bench where I asked her to be my girlfriend. I already rented small canoes that you guys will be riding on in the pond" _said Santana.

_"And what exactly are we gonna do in the canoes?"_ asked Kurt.

_"Each of you will be holding a sign with a letter on it. And in the correct order, it will spell out the words "Marry Me?" Except for one person. There are nine of you but only seven letters and a question mark. So that makes a total of only eight." _said Santana.

_"Aww, how cute. Great idea Santana" _said Rachel.

_"Uh, what will the extra person do?" _asked Blaine.

_"The extra person will drive Quinn to the park, blind fold her and lead her to the spot by the bench. Quinn might also want pictures so that person will also be our photographer" _said Santana.

_"I can do it" _said Mike.

_"Great. Thanks Mike. Before I actually ask the question, I'm gonna recite a poem I wrote for her. At the end of the poem, I'm going to say her name and pause. When I pause, you will take the blind fold off and in her sight, would be the rest of you guys holding the letters behind me in the canoes and I will be kneeling down one one knee in front of her" _said Santana.

_"Wow San. I never knew you could be so romantic" _said Mercedes. Everybody giggled and Santana's cheeks turned a light pink.

_"Shut up. Now lets start making those letters. Do you still have paint from when you guys first moved in?" _asked Santana towards Kurt and Rachel.

_"Uh, yeah. We still do" _said Kurt as he and Rachel started bringing out the paint and brushes. Santana brought out small pieces of poster paper.

_"You guys will create your own letter. Brittany, you have the "M", Rachel, you have the "A", Kurt will have the "R", Blaine will also have the "R", Mercedes will have the "Y", Finn will have the "M", Tina will have the "E" and Puck will have the question mark. You guys can use any color you want to use" _said Santana. They all grabbed a poster paper and brush and started painting their designated letters. Santana still had a few clothes left in her drawers so she brought a bag before she went to the loft. She made her way to the bathroom and took all of her beauty products and stuffed it in the bag. She went to her room and noticed that it still looked the same except if you looked in the drawers, they were all empty. Quinn would never notice what changed. They would be sleeping in the loft because Quinn didnt know about the apartment yet.

They were all done and laid them out to dry away from everything else so they dont get ruined. It was a mix of colors. Brittany's being the most colorful. Santana still had to buy groceries and other stuff.

_"Who wants to go grocery shopping?" _asked Santana.

Puck, Finn, Brittany, and Rachel raised there hands. They went downstairs and used the van. When the got there, Puck and Finn ran in the store leaving the three girls behind.

_"Rachel, can you guys go and get me shampoo and all the other bathroom stuff?" _asked Santana as she grabbed a cart.

_"Sure. Does it matter what kind of brand it is?" _asked Rachel.

_"Not really. Just get the same stuff you use at the loft" _said Santana. She made her way down to the dairy section. she picked up a carton of milk and a pack of eggs. She grabbed some bacon and cookie dough because she knew that Quinn liked to bake. She was about to go into the next isle when she bumped into Finn crouching down on the floor with a water gun in his hand. It wasnt even filled up.

_"What are you doing?" _asked Santana.

_"Be quiet San. Im hiding from Puck" _whispered Finn.

Puck jumped in front of them and yelled, _"Bang! Bang!" _

_"Aww, dammit. See Santana. You gave away my position"_ said Finn.

Santana just rolled her eyes. _"You guys are such dorks. Why did you even come here?"_ asked Santana.

_"Cause we were bored" _said Finn.

_"Good to know. Now help me look for Brittany and Rachel" _said Santana as she continued to the next isle. Brittany and Rachel spotted them and shoved everything they were holding into Puck and Finn's arms.

_"Hey! That hurt" _said Puck as he and Finn dropped the items into the cart.

_"Aww. Boo hoo" _said Rachel.

_"Cry babies" _said Brittany as they followed Santana to the cash register.

_"At least Im not the one crying whenever I hear thunder" _said Puck. Brittany tried to slap Puck but Rachel held her back. Puck backed up and hit a stand causing a couple candy bars to fall. Santana face palmed herself as the cashier raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Puck. Pick it up and all of you head back to the car" _said Santana. Puck cleaned up and they made their way outside. Santana turned back to the cashier. _"Im sorry. Its like Im babysitting a bunch of twenty year olds" _said Santana as she paid for the groceries.

She made her way back to the car and started packing the things in the trunk. When she opened the door, Brittany was crying and Puck was staring out the window, too stubborn to say sorry.

_"Puck, say sorry to Brittany" _said Santana.

_"Shes the one who started it" _replied Puck.

_"And you can be the one to end it. Do it now" _said Santana.

Puck let out a huff and turned around to face Brittany. _"Im sorry Britt. I didnt mean to upset you"_

Brittany stopped sniffling and looked at Puck_. "Im sorry for calling you a cry baby. Im the one whos a cry baby"_

_"Its okay. Everyone is a cry baby sometimes" _said Puck. After the apology, they headed to Santana's place to drop off the stuff. Then they went back to the loft because Quinn was coming back soon. When they walked in, the others were watching a movie. Kurt noticed the irritated look on Santana's face as she sat down next to him.

_"How did it go?" _asked Kurt.

_"I felt like a nanny trying to keep siblings from fighting with each other" _said Santana.

_"That bad huh? At least it gives you practice for when you have your own children" _said Kurt.

Santana let out a little chuckle and got up to check if the letters were dry. Just as she finished hiding it, there was a knock on the door. Santana made her way to the door and slid it open. She saw a flash of blonde and the next thing she knew it, she was engulfed in a hug and her feet were off the ground.

_"I missed you San!" _yelled Quinn as she put Santana back on the ground and kissed her.

_"I missed you too babe!" _said Santana. She grabbed her bag and let Quinn walk in.

Everybody got up and hugged Quinn, congratulating her on graduating from Yale.

_"Welcome back Quinn" _said Kurt.

_"Im glad to be back. I love my mom but she drives me crazy with all her talking. Shes even worse than Rachel"_ said Quinn as she sat in San's lap on the couch.

_"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" _asked Quinn. Everybody eyed Santana because they all knew the answer but they couldnt say anything.

_"Oh, you know. Just cleaning around the loft, picking up groceries"_ said Santana trying to sound casual. Quinn was completely fell for it.

_"At least Im finally back in your arms. You must have been really bored without me around" _said Quinn as she pecked Santana's lips.

_"Yeah. Thats it"_ said Santana

They just sat there for the rest of the night watching a movie with the others.

_"Hey San?" _asked Quinn sleepily.

_"Hmm?" _answered Santana as she snuggled closer to Quinn.

_"Can we go to bed now? Im really tired" _said Quinn.

_"Sure babe" _said Santana as she carried Quinn bride style into the room. Once Quinn's body hit the mattress, the blonde immediately fell asleep.

Santana got into bed and stared at Quinn. _"Sleep tight. Tomorrow is a big day" _said Santana as she kissed Quinn's temple. She then spooned Quinn as she closed her eyes, tightening her grip on her soon to be fiance.


	25. Now and Forever

Quinntana FanFiction: Can't Stay Away From You

Chapter 25: Now and Forever

Santana got up early and Quinn was still sleeping. She got out of bed quietly so that she doesnt wake Quinn up. She went to buy breakfast because it was faster to get than to actually cook everything. She woke everyone up quietly and told them to eat breakfast while she got ready for the day. Once the others were ready, she left a note beside an outfit she picked for Quinn and this special occasion. She also left a note in the bathroom and a note on her breakfast. She grabbed the letters and made sure she had the ring. She handed Mike a camera and told him to wait for Quinn downstairs in the car. The others were on their way to Central Park.

Quinn woke up and tried to cuddle closer to Santana but in her place was just a pillow. Quinn got up and went into the kitchen. She noticed everyone was gone. _"What is going on?"_ she asked to nobody. She looked in the kitchen and found a note saying, _"Hey Babe, eat up. I got a suprise for you. When you're done eating, go and take a nice warm shower"_ Quinn quickly ate the food and made her way to the bathroom. When she was done, there was a note on the mirror. _"You dont need any make up because I think you're beautiful just the way you are. I picked out an outfit for you so go and change" _said the note. Quinn walked into the room and saw the dress and put it on. She then noticed another note saying, _"Once you're ready, lock up the loft and go downstairs. Mike will be waiting for you" _Quinn did as she was told and met Mike downstairs.

_"You look stunning" _said Mike as he opened the car door for her. He then drove to Central Park.

Meanwhile at the park, everybody was in their positions except for Puck and Finn. Brittany, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes were sharing one canoe. Finn, Tina and Puck were sharing the other canoe. Puck reached over Tina to punch Finn, almost tipping the canoe over.

_"What are you doing Puck?" _asked Santana.

_"He stole my question mark!" _accused Puck.

_"I dont care! Now stop bickering or else you will tip the canoe!" _yelled Santana across the pond.

Mike parked the car and opened the door for Quinn. _"Before I let you walk any further, I need to blind fold you"_ said Mike as he tied the blindfold around Quinn's head.

_"Why?" _asked Quinn.

_"Because its a suprise. Dont worry, I wont abandon you. Just follow my lead" _said Mike as he started walking. They got to the spot and Santana was shaking with nerves. Mike let go of Quinn and moved behind Santana to take a picture of the others with their letters.

_"Mike. Where did you go? You're such a liar, you said you wouldnt abandon me" _said Quinn.

_"Dont worry, he didnt abandon you. He left you to me" _said Santana as she took Quinn's hands. Mike took another picture.

_"Whats going on San?" _asked Quinn.

_"You'll find out soon. But for now, I wrote you a poem" _said Santana. Quinn nodded and Santana cleared her throat.

_"I can't seem to stay away from you_

_My heart is stuck to you like glue_

_I know this love we share is true_

_I just can't stay away from you_

_When I first saw your face_

_You made my dull heart race_

_Now I can't stop its amazing pace_

_You are truly something I can't replace_

_You are so very special to me_

_I love you like how Mickey loves Minnie_

_You fill me up with so much glee_

_Like how a fish loves the beautiful sea_

_I know this poem sounds cheesy_

_The butterflies you give me make me feel queasy_

_Living life with you isn't easy, _

_But we get along like Donald and Daisy_

_So Quinn Fabray..." _

Santana paused, kneeled down on one knee. Took out the box from her pocket, and waited for Mike to untie the blindfold.

_"Will you do the honor and marry me?" _asked Santana. Quinn's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Santana. She then looked up and saw all her friends standing in the middle of the pond with the words, _"Marry Me?" _Quinn looked back down at Santana and smiled widely.

_"Of course I will" _said Quinn. Santana took out the ring and placed it on Quinn's finger. Santana stood up and pulled Quinn in a passionate kiss while everyone cheered from behind them. When they pulled apart, they heard a splash come from behind them. They saw Puck, Tina and Finn in the water. Puck tried to reach for the other canoe.

_"Puck! No! Dont do that!" _yelled Mercedes. Puck pushed his weight on the side of the canoe and it tilted to one side. Making everyone loose their balance. Mike took a picture of all of them. All their faces had their eyes widened and their jaws dropped as they made their way towards the water with a huge splash.

_"We're gonna kill you Puck!"_ yelled Rachel as they all swam towards the newly engaged couple pulling the canoes. They were all drenched in water.

_"Who's up for lunch?" _asked Santana.

_"But we're all soaking wet" _said Kurt.

_"Fine. We'll go back to the loft and change and then we'll go get lunch" _said Santana. They made there way back to the loft and the others dried themselves up. Once they were ready, they went to a restaurant and ate lunch.

_"So how did you fall in the first place?" _asked Quinn.

_"Believe it or not, Puck and Finn were happy dancing. And you know something will happen when Finn dances" _said Tina.

_"He slipped and half of his body was hanging onto the canoe while his other half was in the water. All his weight tilted the canoe and we all fell in" _said Puck.

_"But you had to admit, it was fun though right?" _asked Finn. Everybody laughed and Mike showed all of them the picture he took and they started laughing more. When they all finished eating, they headed back to their cars.

_"I still have one more suprise for you" _said Santana as she wrapped the blindfold around Quinn's head again.

_"What is it?" _asked Quinn.

_"Just wait and see" _said Santana. When they got there, Santana led the way up to the apartment with everybody else behind them. She opened the door and walked in with Quinn. She untied the blind fold and Quinn gasped.

_"What is this?" _asked Quinn as she looked around.

_"Its our own apartment" _said Santana.

Quinn's jaw dropped at the mention of it being their own apartment. She snapped her head back at Santana to see if she was kidding. When she realized it wasnt a joke, she practically ran around the whole apartment looking at one room and then running to the next. She looked like a little girl playing hide and seek in the apartment when she ran around like that. Disappearing into one room and then showing up for a few seconds only to disappear in another room.

_"Its beautiful San. I love it!" _said Quinn before she ran and jumped into Santana's arms. She then leaned in and kissed Santana's plump lips.

_"Yeah. But I couldnt have done it without these guys. They're the one that did most of the work. I just paid for everything"_ said Santana as she let go of Quinn.

_"It turned out really nice. Thanks guys" _said Quinn as she turned to them.

_"No problem Q, we're just happy you guys are happy" _said Finn.

_"Well, lets go back to the loft. If you need us, you know where to find us" _said Kurt as he pushed everyone out. He gave them a wink as he closed the door.

_"Now that we're alone..." _started Santana wiggling her eyebrows. Quinn just let out a small chuckle as she wrapped her arms around Santana.

_"You know you're amazing right?" _asked Quinn as she stared deep into the brown orbs she has learned to love.

_"Not as amazing as you" _said Santana as she grabbed Quinn's hand and traced over the ring.

_"Read the words inside of the ring"_

Quinn pulled off the ring and looked inside.

_"Now and forever" _said Quinn.

_"Thats how much I love you" _said Santana as she cupped Quinn's cheeks and kissed her with so much love and passion. The only time they were at their happiest was when they were in each others arms, promising forever to each other.


	26. Thank You!

I finally finished it. I just wanted to say thanks for all the support. I really appreciate it. All of your positive reviews gave me the motivation to keep going. Thanks to those whose submitted ideas. They helped a lot. I became addicted to fanfiction earlier this year, so I decided to try and write my own since it gave me something to do while I also waited for others to update. I only wrote the first chapter around two months before school ended, but I completely forgot about it. Then it was summer and I was looking through my documents on my laptop and I found it again. Thats how the second chapter came to be. Then I finally found the courage to upload it onto here. Im actually surprised I finished it early. I usually procrastinate and put things off and forget about it. Anyway, thanks again for taking your time to read this story. You guys are the best. But I have one question for you guys. Should I do a sequel?


End file.
